


Armaul shok

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Przygody Aleksa i Jamiego [4]
Category: BrzydUla, Tennis RPF, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Aleks orkiem, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, Jamie jest hobbitem, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Jamie Burray, dobry przyjaciel słynnej czwórki hobbitów, wyrusza na wyprawę razem z nimi. Akcja fika rozpoczyna się w momencie w którym ginie Boromir, a Merry, Pippin i, tym razem także Jamie, zostają porwani przez orków.
Relationships: Aleks Febo/Jamie Murray
Series: Przygody Aleksa i Jamiego [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358674
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4
Collections: Heroes & Villains | Imaginarium





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł jest w Czarnej Mowie. Tłumacząc na nasze, oznacza powiedzmy "Kochanek-wróg"... :D

_Miłość jest nieobliczalna. Jeśli się pojawia, to zawsze znajdzie sposób, bez względu na miejsce, czas, uprzedzenia czy nawet rasę._

Jamie Burray był zwyczajnym hobbitem. Może był wyższy i szczuplejszy niż większość jego pobratymców, a także odnajdywał większą przyjemność w hasaniu po lesie niż uprawianiu ziemi, w końcu płynęła w nim krew Fallohide’ów. Mimo to, jak każdy inny hobbit, cenił sobie spokojne i pełne wygód życie, które wiódł w cichej i pokojowo nastawionej części Śródziemia – Eriadorze.

Żył i folgował swym zachciankom w ten sposób do momentu, w którym nie zdecydował się dołączyć do przyjaciół: Froda, Sama, Merry’ego i Pippina i razem z nimi wyruszyć na wyprawę, która okazała się być o wiele dłuższa i trudniejsza niż którekolwiek z nich mogłoby na początku przypuszczać. Jednak patrząc wstecz, Jamie nie żałował podjętej decyzji. Owszem, przyprawiła go o liczne trudy, niewygody, koszmarne przeżycia i tragedie; kilka razy nawet otarł się o śmierć, musiał też patrzeć, jak giną jego druhowie. Jednak, nawet biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, trudno mu było nie myśleć, że tak właśnie miała wyglądać ścieżka jego życia, że to nic innego, jak przeznaczenie pchnęło go na nią, a jej trudy i znoje, zostały wynagrodzone największą nagrodą jaką można sobie wyobrazić. Niezmierzonym szczęściem i rozkoszą, które może dać jedynie prawdziwa, szczera i głęboka miłość.

♥

Boromir dzielnie walczył w obronie jego oraz Merry’ego i Pippina, niestety poległ, zdjęty strzałami wypuszczonymi przez jednego z tych plugawych pomiotów samego diabła chyba. Jamie miał ochotę paść na ziemię, płakać i wyć z rozpaczy. Na ile śmierci będzie musiał jeszcze patrzeć, nim dosięgnie go jego własna? Najpierw Gandalf, teraz Boromir. Tego było za wiele jak na jednego, małego hobbita.

Zobaczył jak Merry i Pippin natarli na atakujących ich orków, rozpacz dodała im odwagi, niestety ich walka nie trwała długo. Zrazu zostali pochwyceni przez wielkie łapska i poniesieni w dal. To samo spotkało Jamiego, któryś z orków pochwycił go mocno i uniósł do góry. Jamie próbował walczyć, ale ork, nie wypuszczając go z ramion, skrępował mu ręce i zarzuciwszy go sobie na plecy warknął we wspólnej mowie:

— Słuchaj, mały bądź grzeczny, a nie zrobię ci krzywdy… Jamiego zupełnie zbiło z tropu, jak przyjemny dla ucha jest głos tego orka. Głęboki, bardzo męski i spokojny, nie tak jak głosy innych orków, chropowate, nienaturalnie wysokie i piskliwe czy zniekształcone gniewem. Z wrażenia zapomniał, że przecież miał walczyć i spróbować uciec, tymczasem wgapiał się w potwora, który go porwał, z szeroko otwartymi ustami, podziwiając jego władczy profil, tak niepodobny do wstrętnych dla oka profili jego pobratymców. Ork zerknął na niego przez ramię, dziwiąc się zapewne, że hobbit tak nagle się uspokoił. Jamie zadrżał pod spojrzeniem jadowicie żółtych oczu, spoglądających spod ostro zarysowanych, straszliwych brwi, których grozę dodatkowo potęgowała przecinająca je świeża rana.

— Leci ci krew… — powiedział cicho.

— Wiem — odburknął ork, zwracając wzrok ponownie przed siebie i puszczając się biegiem za resztą Uruk-hai. Sposób podróży, który wymyślił – zawieszenie sobie hobbita na szyi, nie był zbyt wygodny dla podróżnego, ale najwidoczniej popularny wśród orkowej zgrai, bo wkrótce Jamie dostrzegł Merry’ego i Pippina, „jadących” w tak samo niewygodnych pozycjach. Głowa podskakiwała mu przy każdym ruchu orka, ręce już zaczynały go boleć, wiedział, że zbyt długo tak nie wytrzyma.

— Dokąd nas zabieracie? — zapytał, szukając dla siebie jakiejś choćby odrobinę wygodniejszej pozycji i w końcu takową znalazł. Opierając głowę na ramieniu swojego orka, zdecydowanie łatwiej było mu znieść wstrząsy, a i ból w ramionach zelżał. Ku jego zdumieniu i uldze, stwór nie cuchnął ani odrobinę, wprost przeciwnie, pachniał bardzo przyjemnie, dlatego zmęczonemu i wycieńczonemu hobbitowi, z trudem przyszło powstrzymanie się do zaśnięcia.

— Lepiej żebyś nie wiedział — odrzekł ork, tak lodowatym tonem, że Jamiemu ciarki przeszły po plecach. Nic więcej nie mówił, pogrążył się we własnych, przerażających myślach dotyczących tego co może czekać jego i jego kompanów w najbliższej przyszłości i nawet nie wiedział, kiedy usnął, nękany koszmarnymi snami. 

Obudziło go lekkie szarpnięcie. To ork, który go niósł, właśnie ściągał go sobie z pleców.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał zaspanym głosem Jamie, rozglądając się dookoła. Zrobiło się już zupełnie ciemno.

— Zostajemy tu na noc — odrzekł ork krótko, zaskakująco delikatnie sadzając go na ziemi.

— Gdzie moi przyjaciele? — Jamie rozejrzał się gorączkowo, nie widząc Merry’ego ani Pippina w pobliżu.

— Są gdzieś tutaj na pewno, ale lepiej nie idź ich szukać. Staraj się nie zwracać na siebie niczyjej uwagi — nakazał ork.

— Aglekh! — Jeden z pozostałych orków zbliżył się do nich. Był szpetny, jak pozostali, a jego głos wprost ranił uszy. Jamie po chwili zorientował się, że słowo, które wypowiedział, to nie przekleństwo, choć tak zabrzmiało, ale imię orka, który go niósł. — Czemu tak zawzięcie pilnujesz tego małego szczurka. Czy to on ma…? — Ork zawahał się, spoglądając pożądliwie na Jamiego.

— Nic ci do tego, Urukh. Przynieś lepiej drewna, ja poszukam jakieś strawy…

Oddalili się wspólnie, a Jamie pozostał sam, otoczony pozostałymi orkami, którzy zdawali się nie zwracać na niego żadnej uwagi. Krzątali się wokół, rozpalając ogień i próbując znaleźć coś co nada się do jedzenia. Jamiemu wreszcie udało się wypatrzeć swych pobratymców. Leżeli w trawie dość daleko od niego, postanowił podczołgać się do nich, licząc na to, że orkowie nie zwrócą na niego uwagi. Jak bardzo się mylił!

Przemieścił się jedynie o kilka stóp, kiedy znalazł się w miażdżącym uścisku wielkich łap, które w okamgnieniu zaciągnęły w cień lasu.

— No już, już… nie szarp się tak! — syknął mu do ucha ork. Od razu rozpoznał głos Urukha. — Tylko sprawdzę czy nie masz przy sobie czegoś cennego…

— Puszczaj! — pisnął Jamie, odpychając zawzięcie jego łapska, już zachłannie obmacujące kieszenie. Szybko dotarło do niego czego szuka ork i nie wiedział co będzie w tym wypadku lepszym pomysłem. Udawać, że ma pierścień, czy raczej od razu przyznać się, że go nie posiada. Ten drugi scenariusz zwiastował mu zapewne szybką śmierć, ale w tej chwili wszystko zdawało się lepsze od dotyku tych bezlitosnych łap.

— Niepotrzebnie wszystko utrudniasz, szczurku. I tak mi nie uciekniesz, po co więc się męczyć… Przeszukam każdą twoją dziurę, jeśli będzie trzeba…

— Nie ośmielisz się!

Ork zaśmiał się obleśnie na te słowa.

— Chyba jeszcze nie poznałeś dobrze nas, orków...

— Ty chyba też nie, Urukh, jeśli sądzisz, że ujdzie ci to płazem. Zostaw hobbita, ale już!

Jamie, jeszcze nigdy nie ucieszył się tak bardzo na dźwięk czyjegokolwiek głosu, a już na pewno nie, na dźwięk głosu orka. Ale czemu powziął przekonanie, że pojawienie się Aglekha nie zwiastowało jeszcze gorszych tarapatów, tego sam nie wiedział.

— Aglekh, o co ci chodzi? Chcesz to mieć dla siebie? Przecież wiesz, że nie pozwolą ci tego zatrzymać…

— W nosie mam to coś, przez co muszę cierpieć tyle niewygód. Gdyby tylko trafiło w moje ręce, sam chętnie cisnąłbym to w ogień. Nie interesuje mnie nic, poza tym, że niziołki mają zostać odprowadzone całe i zdrowe do Sarumana, więc lepiej zostaw go w spokoju, bo inaczej zaraz zakończysz swój nędzny żywot.

Urukh wstał, chwytając szamoczącego się Jamiego za szyję i zaciskając na niej mocno swe oślizgłe paluchy. — Spróbuj tylko mnie tknąć, a ukręcę łeb temu szczu… — nie dokończył. Aglekh machnął mieczem i odciął mu rękę, której dłoń pozostała zaciśnięta na szyi Jamiego. Hobbit z obrzydzeniem odrzucił ją od siebie, a w tej samej chwili Aglekh przedziurawił Urukha mieczem. Kiedy marter ciało padło u stóp Jamiego, ten spojrzał na swego wybawcę z niedowierzaniem.

— Czemu to zrobiłeś? — zdołał jedynie wykrztusić.

— A co? Może było ci przyjemnym jego zachowanie?

— Oczywiście, że nie…, ale zabiłeś właśnie swego pobratymca…

— Prawdopodobnie uratowałem ci właśnie życie, a już na pewno, twój honor, a ty pytasz czemu i wypominasz mi morderstwo — Aglekh pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu.

— Wiem, wiem i szczerze dziękuję, ale ratowanie czyjegoś życia czy honoru to chyba nie jest zbyt częsta praktyka wśród waszej rasy…

Ork uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Jamie po raz pierwszy zobaczył jego uśmiech i uznał, że ork wygląda naprawdę bardzo ponętnie, gdy jego magnetyczne spojrzenie łagodnieje, a kąciki zmysłowych ust podjeżdżają do góry… _Najdroższa Yavanno! Co też się ze mną dzieje?! Czyżbym właśnie poczuł pociąg do orka?!_

— Chodź, zaniosę cię do twoich małych przyjaciół. Może rzeczywiście razem będziecie bezpieczniejsi.

— Nie musisz mnie nieść, sam pójdę. Nie jestem dzieckiem!

— Ależ ja doskonale wiem, że nie jesteś! — Aglekh wyjątkowo czułym gestem, przeczesał mu włosy, na co Jamie zirytował się jeszcze bardziej i mocno odepchnął jego dłoń. Niestety, ponieważ wciąż miał związane ręce, stracił równowagę i upadł uderzając głową o korzeń i stracił przytomność.

♥

Gdy się ocknął, leżał na zimnej ziemi a ktoś klepał go lekko po twarzy. Dookoła panowała ciemna noc, oświetlona jedynie blaskiem nielicznych, orkowych pochodni, a nad nim pochylali się zmartwieni Merry i Pippin.

— Całe szczęście — odetchnął z ulgą Took. — Myśleliśmy, że już po tobie.

— Mnie nic nie jest, ale co z wami?

— Jakoś się trzymamy, ale obawiam się, że nasz czas może wkrótce dobiec końca, jeśli szybko czegoś nie wymyślimy — mruknął Merry.

Jamie zamyślił się głęboko, próbując poluźnić swe więzy, boleśnie wbijające się w skórę nadgarstków.

— Hej! Co robisz, maluchu?! — Jeden z orków zbliżył się do hobbitów wyciągając nóż. — Lepiej nie próbuj sztuczek, bo będę musiał obciąć ci te wstrętne małe rączki.

Jamie spojrzał na niego błagalnie, spodziewając się, że ork będzie co najmniej równie wyrozumiały, jak Aglekh.

— Kiedy strasznie cisną mnie węzy, może mógłbyś…

— Nie podoba ci się, jak cię tu traktujemy?! — Ork z nagła przyskoczył do Jamiego, przyciskając mu nóż do gardła. — Trzeba było się nie wtrącać do spraw, które was, małych, nędznych szczurków, przerastają!

— Dość, Grishnákh! — syknął Aglekh, tuż nad ich głowami. Pojawił się dosłownie znikąd. — Precz od niziołków, inaczej wypruję z ciebie flaki, tak jak z Urukha.

— Jeśli myślisz, że możesz mi rozkazywać, Aglekh… — jednak Grishnákh nie dokończył. Uciekł, gdy tylko Aglekh sięgnął do swojego miecza.

— Ściągasz na siebie zbyt dużo kłopotów, panie hobbit — Ork spojrzał na niego, mrużąc swe jadowicie żółte oczy.

— Nie robię tego specjalnie — prychnął Jamie. — Za mocno skrępowałeś mi ręce. — Wyciągnął nadgarstki w jego stronę w nadziei. Ku jego zdumieniu, Aglekh przyklęknął i rzeczywiście poluźnił więzy.

— Dziękuję — bąknął Jamie, rumieniąc się lekko, pod wpływem zaskoczonych spojrzeń Merry’ego i Pippina.

Ork sięgnął do tobołka, który przyniósł ze sobą i podał im po kromce starego, stęchłego chleba. — Na nic lepszego nie możecie dziś liczyć. Przykro mi.

— Jamie, ten ork albo zwariował, albo próbuje z nami jakiś sztuczek… — syknął Merry, kiedy Aglekh usiadł obok nich i zajął się czyszczeniem broni.

— Wiem, że dziwnie się zachowuje, ale obronił mnie przed jednym ze swoich. Sądzę, że może zwyczajnie wcale nie jest taki zły…

— Jamie, nie daj się nabrać! Przecież to ork!!! — jęknął Pippin. — Ork! Rozumiesz?! Ma pewnie jakiś niecny plan wobec nas… Nie ufaj mu, Jamie.

Gdy już zaczynał odzyskiwać wiarę w to, że czuwają nad nimi dobre duchy i zesłały im właśnie Aglekha do pomocy w ucieczce, jego przyjaciele sprawili, że znowu miał mętlik w głowie, a wizja przyszłości jawiła mu się ponownie w czarnych barwach.

Gdy hobbici zjedli przyniesioną przez orka strawę, ten oznajmił:

— A teraz śpijcie maluchy, musicie odpocząć, wciąż daleka droga przed nami. Przypilnuję was.

Merry i Pippin zaczęli szeptać coś między sobą. Chcieli wciągnąć Jamiego do rozmowy, ale ten miał inne plany. Podczas posiłku układał sobie w głowie możliwy przebieg rozmowy, którą zamierzał podjąć. Odczekał chwilę, zastanawiając się jak powinien rozpocząć, aż w końcu odetchnął głęboko i zwrócił się do orka:

— Jesteś bardzo miły.

Aglekh rzucił mu w odpowiedzi jedynie pełne podejrzenia spojrzenie.

— Nie spodziewałem się, że spotkam orka, który nie uważałby empatii za jakąś orientalną przyprawę. Tymczasem ty zdajesz się nie tylko wiedzieć co to takiego, ale i korzystać z tego przymiotu na co dzień

Kąciki ust Aglekha zadrgały, ale pozostał poważny, kiedy mówił — Nie sądź mnie, panie hobbit. Jeszcze na to za wcześnie, jeszcze nie widziałeś co potrafię zrobić…

— Zapewne potrafisz być nieokrzesanym brutalem, jak każdy ork, ale widzę, że jest w tobie odrobina dobra, współczucia, troski… Nie wiem skąd to się wzięło. Wciąż zastanawiam się jakim cudem zdołałeś uchronić te wspaniałe, godne pochwały cechy od ruiny, przebywając w tak plugawym towarzystwie…

— Dość! — warknął Aglekh, nagle bardzo rozeźlony. Przysunął twarz do twarzy hobbita, patrząc na niego groźnie. Jamie odrobinę się go w tamtej chwili wystraszył. — Nic o mnie nie wiesz! Nie masz pojęcia czym jestem! Zobaczyłeś mnie tylko od tej strony, którą chciałem ci pokazać, niziołku. Skąd wiesz, że nie udawałem słodkiego i milutkiego, tylko po to by wkupić się w twoje łaski?!

Hobbit przełknął ślinę. Mimo iż bał się, to jednak coś wyraźnie mu mówiło, że jest w tej chwili bezpieczny i że ork go nie skrzywdzi. Wystarczy jedynie odpowiednio dobrać słowa, żeby na powrót go uspokoić. Wziął więc głęboki oddech, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i spoglądając w te nieziemsko żółte oczy, powiedział pewnie i spokojnie:

— Po prostu wiem, Aglekh.

Z orka jakby uszło powietrze, gdy usłyszał swoje imię wypowiedziane przez hobbita w dodatku tak miłym i przyjaznym tonem.

— Nie pamiętam, żebyśmy przeszli na ty — prychnął, ale Jamie doskonale wiedział, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło i w dodatku, spodobał mu się ten nowy stopień poufałości między nimi. Dotychczas pewnie jeszcze nie słyszał by ktoś wypowiedział jego imię w tak uprzejmy sposób. Hobbit przysunął się bliżej orka, oparł dłonie na jego kolanie i nachylił się do jego ucha. Aglekh cały zesztywniał od tej nagłej bliskości.

— Może — szepnął Jamie. — … może mógłbyś nas niepostrzeżenie uwolnić…? — Wyszczerzył do niego zęby w przymilnym uśmiechu, na co ork pokręcił głową z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem.

— Jesteś niemożliwy, maluszku — zaśmiał się. — Lepiej się zdrzemnij, zobacz, twoi krewniacy już posnęli.

Jamie zerknął za siebie i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że rzeczywiście Pippin i Merry usnęli. Chociaż mogli tylko udawać, żeby zmylić orka.

— Nie mam ochoty na sen — mruknął.

— Na co więc masz ochotę…, Jamie? — zapytał ork, z wyraźnym wahaniem. Jakby nie był pewien czy powinien używać imienia hobbita. Jamiemu jednak spodobało się, kiedy ten dźwięczny głos wypowiedział jego imię. Zaraz jednak zdał sobie sprawę z dwuznaczności tego pytania i jego policzki poróżowiały, gdy przyłapał się na tym, że fantazjuje, co miałby ochotę zrobić z Aglekhiem. Albo co Aglekh mógłby zrobić z nim…

— Ehem… no… prawdę mówiąc, to chyba rzeczywiście pójdę już spać… — Szybko ułożył się na trawie, zwinął w kłębek i zamknąwszy oczy usiłował usnąć. W końcu udało mu się tego dokonać, nie zważając na głośne chrapanie orków dookoła ani na przenikliwe zimno bijące od ziemi. Może i był wyższy niż większość hobbitów, ale niestety był też dużo szczuplejszy. W tej chwili z chęcią oddałby kilka centymetrów w zamian za odrobinę tłuszczu, który ochroniłby go przed chłodem.

♥

Kiedy się obudził nadal było ciemno, ale zrobiło się zdecydowanie cieplej. Jamie spróbował się przeciągnąć, lecz ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że nie może, bo coś ciężkiego krępuje jego ruchy. Dopiero wtedy spostrzegł, że jeden z orków trzyma go czule w ramionach, chroniąc od zimna.

Odwrócił się przerażony, by ujrzeć za sobą jadowicie żółte oczy i krzywy uśmiech Aglekha.

— Co robisz? — ku jego zażenowaniu, jego głos zabrzmiał bardzo piskliwie.

— Ogrzewam cię — odrzekł swobodnie ork, jakby co dzień miał okazję wyświadczać takie przysługi zmarzniętym hobbitom. — Nie mów, że nie spało ci się przyjemnie w moich ramionach. Mruczałeś jak kocur.

Jamie podziękował losowi za to, że jest jeszcze ciemno i ork nie może dostrzec rumieńca, który zalał jego twarz.

— Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Śniło mi się, że siedzę w swym ulubionym fotelu, po sutym obiedzie. Twoje ramiona nie miały nic wspólnego z moim mruczeniem.

— Doprawdy? — zawarczał Aglekh i przycisnął hobbita do siebie jeszcze mocniej po czym pochylił się i potarł nosem o delikatną skórę, tuż za jego uchem.

Jamie nie zdołał powstrzymać cichego stęknięcia, które dosłownie wyrwało się z jego ust. Aglekh zachichotał, a jego ciepły oddech owionął szyję Jamiego, co sprawiło, że tym razem hobbit zadrżał.

— No widzisz, maluszku...

— Przestań, przestań natychmiast! — zapiszczał Jamie, uwalniając się z jego ramion. Aglekh wypuścił go, bez sprzeciwu.

— Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, co?!

— W tej chwili wyobrażam sobie wiele rzeczy. Wszystkie z twoim udziałem, panie hobbit.

Jamie, próbując zignorować oszałamiające go podniecenie, uniósł się gniewem.

— To przestań! Nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby twoje plugawe łapska mnie dotknęły! Nigdy! Słyszysz?!

Aglekh wzruszył ramionami — Nie to nie. Nie mam zamiaru się narzucać. — Wstał i odszedł od Jamiego, który zupełnie nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji i już zaczynał żałować swego pochopnego gniewu. Zaraz znowu zrobiło mu się bardzo zimno, ale to był najmniejszy problem. Musiał użyć całej siły woli, żeby nie wstać i nie polecieć za Aglekhiem z przeprosinami. Przecież chciał, tak bardzo chciał, żeby plugawe czy nie, dłonie Aglekha go dotknęły. Chociaż wstydził się tej swojej nagłej słabości, to musiał przyznać, że ork obudził w nim wielkie pożądanie.

Przycisnął się plecami do leżącego nieopodal Pippina w poszukiwaniu odrobiny ciepła. Niepotrzebnie reagował tak gwałtownie. Miał wrażenie, że zaczyna tracić rozum, zbyt wiele się ostatnio wydarzyło. Jego serce, przepełnione było zbyt wielkim bólem, a umysł obciążony wieloma zmartwieniami, ciężko mu było normalnie funkcjonować. Potrzebował ucieczki od zmartwień i niedoli. Na domiar złego wróciło do niego okrutne wspomnienie z Mroii, kiedy to Gandalf spadł w przepaść, zaraz potem przed oczami, jak żywy stanął mu trafiony strzałą Boromir. Tego wspomnienia jeszcze dobrze nie zdążył przetrawić, a śmierć kapitana Gondoru nie została jeszcze przez niego opłakana... Chcąc nie chcąc, Jamie poczuł, jak łzy napływają mu do oczu i po chwili już łkał, jak dziecko. Nie chcąc, by jego lamenty obudziły dwójkę pozostałych hobbitów, odsunął się nieznacznie i stłumił swój szloch, rękawem koszuli.

— No już, już, malutki. Przepraszam. — Nagle znowu znalazł się w czyichś ramionach. — Nie chciałem być taki obcesowy. — Aglekh przytulił go mocno, a całe ciało Jamiego przylgnęło do orka, zupełnie bez udziału jego woli. Po chwili już wypłakiwał się na jego ramieniu.

— Popłacz sobie, może ci ulży...

Ork nic już nie mówił, tylko tulił go mocno, a Jamie płakał jak dziecko, wyrzucając z siebie cały żal i rozpacz. Rzeczywiście ulżyło mu. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo potrzebował pocieszenia w postaci bliskości drugiej istoty, dobrej czy złej. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie miało to teraz najmniejszego znaczenia, po czyjej stronie stoi Aglekh. Liczyło się tylko to, że po prostu jest i dodaje mu otuchy.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy przestał się jedynie przytulać do orka i zaczął całować go po szyi. Aglekh pozwolił mu na to. Prawdę mówiąc, Jamie miał wrażenie, że ork pozwoli mu na wszystko, na co tylko będzie miał ochotę. A miał ochotę na wiele i zupełnie przestał się przejmować jakimikolwiek względami przyzwoitości. Chodziło tylko o jedno - zapomnieć się choć na chwilę, utonąć w tych wielkich i przesłaniających niemal całą Ardę, ramionach i nie myśleć już o niczym oprócz niesamowicie żółtych oczu orka.

Aglekh zdawał się jakby doskonale to wszystko rozumieć, poddawał się zabiegom hobbita bez żadnego komentarza, a gdy ów zabrnął za daleko, po prostu zaniósł go głeboko w las i dopiero gdy gęsto rosnące liście ukryły ich przed wzrokiem innych orków, pozwolił kontynuować, a nawet sam wziął się do roboty.

— Aglekh…, ja… — jęknął Jamie, chcąc się jakoś wytłumaczyć, ale ork nie chciał tego słuchać.

— Wiem, Jamie. Wszystko wiem — przerwał mu, zamykając jego usta pocałunkiem.

W ciągu kilku chwil, hobbit, z otchłani bezdennej rozpaczy znalazł się w niebie. Namiętność, jaka eksplodowała między nim i Aglekhiem była zaskakująca, ale owo zaskoczenie trwało krótko. Znacznie dłużej za to trwał zachwyt nad pięknym, choć poznaczonym licznymi bliznami ciałem orka, jego zwinnymi dłońmi i świetnie wyćwiczonymi ustami, które wydobyły z Jamiego takie dźwięki rozkoszy, jakich jeszcze nigdy w życiu był z siebie nie wydał.

— Jesteś teraz mój, panie hobbit — wydyszał mu do ucha, po trzecim, a może już czwartym z kolei razie, otulając go ramionami, żeby ochronić przed zimnem.

— Chyba nie na długo — prychnął hobbit. — Zaraz musisz oddać mnie Sarumanowi.

Ork przycisnął go do siebie mocniej, jakby chciał tym zaakcentować swoje słowa.

— Nikomu cię nie oddam i doskonale o tym wiesz, Jamie.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamiego zbudził straszliwy, pełen rozpaczy okrzyk. Podskoczył w ramionach Aglekha i zaraz zaczął zakładać ubrania, które w nocy tak chętnie z siebie zrzucił.

— Co się stało? — mruknął zaspany ork, przeciągając się i muskając palcami szczuplutkie łydki hobbita.

— Ten głos... zdaje się, że go znam... — Jamie już niemal był gotów pokazać się publicznie. — To chyba Aragorn...

Ork skoczył na równe nogi, także przyodziewając się w swe szaty.

— Niemożliwe! — warknął.

— Zaraz się okaże. Chodźmy, szybko.

Popędzili na skraj lasu i zza zarośli przyjrzeli się polanie, na której poprzedniego wieczoru orkowie rozbili obóz. Widok jaki zobaczyli, był zupełnie inny od spodziewanego. Już na pierwszy rzut oka można było stwierdzić, że na polanie rozegrała się walka, wszędzie leżały fragmenty zbroi, broni, drzewce strzał i włóczni, a na samym środku piętrzył się stos dopalających się trucheł orków.

— Nie... — jęknęli obaj jednocześnie. Jamie, bo zdjęła go trwoga o pobratymców, a Aglekh, gdyż spodziewał się, że zaraz i on zginie marnie.

Nagle zza stosu wyłoniły się trzy postaci, na których widok Jamie doznał gwałtownej ulgi.

— Aragorn! Gimli! Legolas! — wrzasnął, już pędząc w ich stronę. 

— Jamie! — zawołał uradowany Gimli. — Nic ci nie jest? A gdzie twoi mali druhowie?

— Ze mną wszystko w porządku, ale nie mam pojęcia co się stało z Merrym i Pippinem... My... tak jakby... rozdzieliliśmy się... — Nagle Jamie zdał sobie sprawę, jak nielojalnie postąpił wobec swych druhów. Podczas gdy oni cierpieli strach, zimno i głód, a może i nawet co gorszego, on oddawał się romansowaniu z orkiem. — To wy zabiliście tych wszystkich orków?

— Chcielibyśmy — odparł Aragorn. — Uprzedzili nas dzielni mężowie Rohanu. Wysiekli wszystkich w nocy…, ale jak to możliwe, że niczego nie słyszałeś mości hobbicie?

Jamie spłonął rumieńcem. — Ja… emm…

Nie zdołał jednak dokończyć swej niemrawej wypowiedzi, gdy Legolas nagle napiął się cały, chwycił za łuk, celując strzałą między drzewa i warknął — Tam jest ork!

Burray, zdjęty strachem o swojego nowego przyjaciela natychmiast stanął na linii strzału.

— Owszem, jest tam ork, ale nie obawiajcie się, ma pokojowe zamiary.

— Ork o pokojowych zamiarach?! Czyż tyś się nie uderzył ostatnimi czasy w głowę, panie hobbit?! — prychnął Gimli wznosząc topór.

— Naprawdę, zaufajcie mi! — zawołał zrozpaczony Jamie, spoglądając błagalnie na Aragorna. — Ten ork wczoraj uratował mi życie. Obieżyświecie, proszę.

— Czego od nas oczekujesz, niziołku? Mamy zawrzeć sojusz z wrogiem? — Legolas groźnie zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na Burraya.

— On nie jest naszym wrogiem… myślę, że…, jeśli mu na to pozwolimy, stanie po naszej stronie. — Jamie przełknął ślinę, sam nie będąc pewny swych słów.

— Nie może być! — warknął krasnolud.

— Jeszcze się nie nauczyłeś, hobbicie, że nie istnieje coś takiego, jak ork o szlachetnym sercu?! — Nic nie mogło przekonać Legolasa, o prawdziwości słów hobbita.

— Spokojnie — wreszcie zabrał głos Aragorn. — Legolas, możemy chociaż wysłuchać, co ma nam do powiedzenia. Wszyscy mamy uprzedzenia, ale może Jamie ma rację. Jeśli ork naprawdę go ocalił i nie zrobił tego z samolubnych pobudek, to może nam się przydać…

— Orkowe ścierwo należy ubijać nie zadając pytań — zagrzmiał Gimli.

— Wyjątkowo zgadzam się z krasnoludem! — dodał elf.

— Skoro nie chcecie z nim rozmawiać, to chociaż pozwólcie mu bezpiecznie odejść… — zaproponował zrezygnowany hobbit, ledwie powstrzymując się od dodania: „a mnie razem z nim.” Nie mógł przecież opuścić przyjaciół, na rzecz tego, że spędził z orkiem jedną upojną noc. Miał misję do wykonania i sprawy prywatne nie powinny mu jej przysłaniać.

— Wysłuchamy go, Jamie — zadecydował Aragorn, nie bacząc na wściekłe oblicza Legolasa i Gimliego. — I obiecujemy nie atakować, jeżeli i on nie zaatakuje nas. Przyprowadź go do nas.

Jamie podskoczył w miejscu i popędził w stronę lasu, gdzie ukrywał się jego nowy przyjaciel.

— Aglekh? — szepnął. — Chodź! Nic ci nie zrobią, chcą porozmawiać.

— Pewnyś, że gdy tylko wyłonię się z lasu nie wypuszczą strzał? — zapytał ork, wychodząc z krzaków.

— Aragorn dał słowo — odparł Jamie, jakby to przesądzało sprawę. Chwycił orka za rękę i pociągnął w stronę polany i dopalającego się stosu ciał. Aglekh nie opierał się.

— To jest ork? — było pierwszym, co usłyszeli, kiedy dotarli do czekających na nich człowieka, krasnoluda i elfa. Jamie nie dziwił się temu. Aglekh, jak na orka, był mało „orkowy”. Trochę przerażający, owszem, ale nie było w nim wiele orkowej obrzydliwości i plugawości.

— W rzeczy samej, to jest Aglekh, — przedstawił Jamie. — Aglekh, to są moi przyjaciele: Aragorn, Gimli i Legolas.

— Miło poznać — skłonił się kulturalnie ork, ale hobbit odniósł wrażenie, że w tym geście jest sporo ironii.

— Jamie mówi, żeś gotów przystać do nas — Obieżyświat przyglądał się uważnie orkowi. — Prawda to?

Aglekh, nawet jeśli był skonfundowany, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Jedynie spojrzał w przelocie na hobbita, który uśmiechał się przepraszająco i pokiwał głową. — Tak, moje miejsce jest przy Jamiem.

— Dlaczego? — Gimli zmarszczył brwi. — Czego chcesz od naszego przyjaciela? Jeżeli masz jakieś niecne zamiary, to lepiej licz się z tym, że czeka cię marny koniec.

— Spokojnie Gimli, Aglekh nie miał nic złego na myśli — uspokajał Burray, stając między nim a orkiem.

Aglekh położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, w bardzo poufałym geście. Jamiego przeszedł dreszcz rozkoszy, kiedy poczuł jego dotyk na sobie. Mimowolnie powróciły do niego wspomnienia z nocy i chcąc, nie chcąc spłonął rumieńcem.

— Nie skrzywdzę hobbita, jeśli o to ci chodzi, mości krasnoludzie. Jest ze mną równie bezpieczny, co z wami. Jeśli pozwolicie, z chęcią do was dołączę. Nie straszne mi sprzeciwienie się Sarumanowi, nigdym nie był mu szczerze oddany…

— Skoro tak łatwo przychodzi ci zmiana stron, skąd mamy wiedzieć, że w kluczowym momencie, nie powrócisz pod skrzydła Isengardu, albo i samego Mordoru?! — syknął Legolas, wciąż przekonany o podstępie.

— Musicie mi zaufać. Wasz wybór. — Aglekh wydawał się niewzruszony, ale Jamie poczuł, jak jego dłoń, wciąż spoczywając na ramieniu hobbita, zaciska się delikatnie. Nie było konieczne czytanie w myślach, żeby zrozumieć, że ma ochotę przyłożyć elfowi.

— Spokojnie Legolasie, sądzę, że nie jest to miejsce ni czas na weryfikowanie szczerości Aglekha. Mamy ważniejsze sprawy, jak choćby odnalezienie pozostałych hobbitów, bo może i im udało się uniknąć zagłady. Musimy zaufać Jamiemu — Mężczyzna spojrzał znacząco na Burraya. — i jego trzeźwemu osądowi.

— Prawdę mówisz, Aragornie, synu Arathorna. Wybacz.

— Rozejrzyjmy się dookoła, może odnajdziemy jakieś ślady ich ucieczki z miejsca bitwy.

Jamie, chcąc zmazać swą winę porzucenia przyjaciół na pastwę losu, z zapałem zabrał się do przeszukiwania skraju lasu. Aglekh dreptał mu po piętach.

— W którym miejscu ostatnio ich widziałeś, Jamie? — zapytał Aragorn.

Jamie pomyślał przez chwilę, rozglądając się, w końcu wskazał właściwe miejsce. Miejsce, w którym spali jego druhowie, podczas gdy on oddawał się… Nie, zdecydowanie lepiej teraz tego nie wspominać. Skupił wzrok na przeszukującym ziemię Aragornie, byle tylko nie spojrzeć w żółte oczy Aglekha. Doskonale wiedział co w nich zobaczy w tej chwili ­– rozbawienie jego zakłopotaniem.

Aragorn znalazł trop, za którym wszyscy podążyli. Ku uldze hobbita, prowadził w głąb lasu. Zatem Merry i Pippin ukryli się! Ulga jednak nie trwałą długo, gdyż jego towarzysze z przerażeniem uzmysłowili i jemu, i orkowi, że jest to prastary las Fangorn. Mroczne i pełne magii miejsce, w którego głębiny wędrują tylko szaleńcy lub zdesperowani.

— Drzewa w tym lesie czują, widzą, szepczą… — westchnął cicho Legolas, kiedy podążali za tropem, niepomni czyhającego niebezpieczeństwa. Wszak chodziło o życie przyjaciół. — Dawne elfy budziły je do życia…

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że nas obserwują? — zapytał Jamie.

— Owszem… zapewne obserwowały też Merry’ego i Pippina — odrzekł elf.

_I mnie, kiedym oddawał się swawolom z orkiem. Och, przenajświętsza Yavanno, jakże nisko upadłem!_ , pomyślał zażenowany Burray.

— _Im ingan i avo annar dâf Orch padatha_ …* — oznajmił Legolas. Jamie nie znał elfiej mowy, ale nie zabrzmiało to miło. Aglekh warknął głucho, jakby zrozumiał słowa elfa, na co ten gniewnie zmarszczył brwi.

— Legolasie, proszę… — odezwał się Aragorn, doprowadzając towarzysza do porządku.

— Nie mnie powinieneś uspokajać — syknął elf. — To ten stwór warczy niczym plugawy warg.

— Sam zacząłeś, panie elf. Nie drażnij mnie. 

Legolas nagle przystanął, z wielkim zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. — Zrozumiałeś?

— W rzeczy samej. Może to cię zdziwi, ale znam nie tylko Czarną Mowę.

— Aglekh, doprawdy znasz Sindarin? — zdumiał się Jamie.

Ork jedynie skinął głową.

— Panowie, nie czas teraz na pogaduszki! Mamy znaleźć hobbitów, pamiętacie? — huknął Gimli.

— Ktoś nadchodzi…. — sapnął nagle Legolas, wytężając wzrok. — Biały czarodziej się zbliża.

— Saruman? — jęknął Jamie.

— Nie dajcie mu przemówić, inaczej rzuci na nas czar, — przestrzegł Aragorn, wyciągając miecz z pochwy.

— Aglekh… — Hobbit złapał orka za rękę, nie bacząc już na względy przyzwoitości. — Musisz uciekać, ukaże cię, jeśli…

Ale ten przerwał mu, uśmiechając się lekko. — Nigdzie się nie wybieram, Jamie. — Ścisnął jego długie szczupłe palce, swoją wielką dłonią. — Nie martw się o mnie.

— Już tu jest… — szepnął Legolas, napinając łuk.

Nagle oślepiło ich białe światło, wobec którego na nic zdały się miecze, sztylety, strzały czy topory. Moc czarodzieja odpychała wszelkie ciosy, nie robiąc jednak krzywdy napastnikom.

— Szukacie dwóch młodych hobbitów, — zagrzmiał. Nie było to pytanie. — Szli tędy w nocy. Spotkali kogoś kogo nie spodziewali się spotkać i być może odwrócą ścieżki przeznaczenia.

— Ktoś ty?! Pokaż się! — krzyknął Aragorn, a wtedy białe światło otaczające postać czarodzieja przygasło i zobaczyli, że nie był to Saruman, a Gandalf.

Zamarli w niedowierzaniu. Jamie padł przed nim na kolana, zalewając się łzami szczęścia i ulgi. Gandalf znowu był z nimi. Jakimś cudem pokonał śmierć. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógł być do tego zdolny, to tylko on, Gandalf Szary. Ale okazało się, że teraz nie jest już Gandalfem Szarym, a Gandalfem Białym.

— Wróciłem, żeby wam pomóc, — rzekł. — Wiatr się odwrócił, skoro nawet orkowie potrafią odnaleźć w swych sercach kiełkujące ziarna dobra. — Spojrzał przenikliwie na Aglekha. — Twoje uczucie jest szczere. — Jego wypowiedź znowu nie była pytaniem. — Będzie cię prowadzić i wskazywać drogę, jeśli tylko pozostaniesz mu wierny.

Aglekh ledwie skinął głową, wciąż starając się zachować kamienną twarz, ale Jamie wiedział, że jest bardzo poruszony i odczuwa wielki szacunek wobec tej wspaniałej, przyodzianej w biel postaci.

W świetle takiej rekomendacji zblakły argumenty Legolasa, Gimli także musiał przystać na towarzystwo orka w ich dalszej podróży.

— Udamy się do Edoras, — oznajmił Gandalf, gdy wrócili na skraj Fangornu by odnaleźć swe konie. Było ich niestety jedynie trzy, a jeźdźców sześciu, co stwarzało niemały problem. Szybko jednak ustalono, że Aragorn i Legolas pojadą wspólnie, Gandalf razem z Gimlim a Jamie, ku swej uciesze, z Aglekhiem.

Elf nie wyglądał na uradowanego tym, że musi oddać swego konia orkowi, ale nie ośmielił się wyrazić sprzeciwu, wobec woli czarodzieja. — Ruszajmy! Trzeba uwolnić Rohan spod jarzma mocy Sarumana.

Spięli konie i pomknęli w stronę łagodnych wzgórz Krainy Jeźdźców. Aglekh nachylił się nad hobbitem i wyszeptał mu do ucha — A kto uwolni mnie spod jarzma twojego uroku, panie hobbit? — Wszystkie mięśnie Burraya mimowolnie się napięły, kiedy spierzchnięte wargi orka musnęły jego szyję.

— Aglekh, błagam. Oni nie mogą się o nas dowiedzieć… — jęknął piskliwie. — Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.

— Wiem, wiem, ale moja wina, że jazda z tobą na jednym koniu dostarcza mi tylu przyjemnych wrażeń? — zachichotał ork, obejmując go ciaśniej. Postronny obserwator mógłby uznać, że zwyczajnie upewnia się, że hobbit nie spadnie z pędzącego wierzchowca. Taką przynajmniej miał nadzieję Jamie.

— Nie zaprzeczę, że mnie również, — odparł, już zdecydowanie mniej piskliwie, opierając plecy wygodnie o tors towarzysza. — Martwię się jednak, jak cię przyjmą w Edoras. Chyba nie nawykli do przyjaznych orków.

Aglekh zawarczał groźnie, co Jamie odczuł niemal całym ciałem, nawet mimo wstrząsów spowodowanych galopem. — Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Nie jestem przyjazny, Jamie! To, że stanąłem po waszej stronie, nie zmienia mnie od razu w świętego.

— No, ale przecież…

— Nie chcę być zniewolony, a opowiedzenie się po stronie ludzi daje mi taką możliwość. Jeśli jednak i tutaj poczuję na sobie okowy niewoli, nie zawaham się zwrócić przeciw wam.

Jamie dosłownie zaniemówił. Trwało to długą chwilę, nim wreszcie odzyskał głos: — Ale przecież… oni wszyscy… Ja za ciebie poręczyłem!

— Nie prosiłem cię o to.

Jamie z trudem oddychał, przetwarzając słowa orka.

Cóż on najlepszego uczynił?! Wprowadził szpiega w ich szeregi, ręcząc za niego i narażając towarzyszy na niebezpieczeństwo. Czyż jedna wspólna noc, naprawdę tak bardzo namieszała mu w głowie i odebrała trzeźwość sądów?!

Cieszył się i jednocześnie żałował, że pęd powietrza i tętent końskich kopyt, zagłuszały ich rozmowę. Cieszył się, bo towarzysze nie byli świadkami jego upokorzenia, a żałował, bo wiedział, że on nie zdoła ich ostrzec. Nie zdoła przekazać prawdziwych myśli Aglekha, które mogą być przyczyną ich zguby i to, nie tylko dlatego, że zapadłby się ze wstydu pod ziemię mówiąc o tym (w końcu jeszcze przed chwilą sam za niego ręczył). Nie powie im tego, bo bez wahania zabiliby orka, a na to nie mógł pozwolić… Choć nie miał bladego pojęcia dlaczego, ale na myśl o tym, że te żółte oczy miałyby się zamknął na wieczność, dopadał go paraliżujący i obezwładniający strach. Tak, zdecydowanie powinni byli to usłyszeć, szczególnie Gandalf, na jego osądzie można było polegać, wiedziałby… Zaraz! Czarodziej! Czyż to nie on powiedział do Aglekha coś o szczerości jego uczuć?! I nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, co do niego! Jeżeli Gandalf uważał, że mogą mu zaufać, to kimże był Jamie, żeby to negować. Ork udowodnił mu już, że czasem jego słowa nie pokrywają się z czynami. Udawał oziębłego i złego do szpiku kości, tymczasem cały czas się o niego troszczył. Jamie podświadomie czuł, że Aglekh ma dobre serce, ale skrzętnie to ukrywa.

Podniesiony na duchu tymi myślami, przestał się martwić i zaczął znowu cieszyć podróżą. Aglekhowi nie umknął cień uśmiechu powracający na usta Burraya.

— Szybkoś mi przebaczył, mój uczuciowy hobbicie.

— Nie przebaczyłem, bo i nie ma co przebaczać. Przemyślałem sprawę i wiem, żeś butny, ale moim zdaniem masz serce po właściwej stronie.

— Ha! — zaśmiał się gardłowo ork. — Panie Burray, a co, jeśli ja tak naprawdę w ogóle nie mam serca?

Jamie uśmiechnął się chytrze.

— A co, jeśli masz, tylko o tym jeszcze nie wiesz?

♥

Pędzili przez Rohan, wciąż wypatrując na horyzoncie zarysów Edoras. Hobbita szybko znużyła podróż i wtulając się w orka, postanowił zapaść w drzemkę, nie zdążył jednak zmrużyć oczu, gdy Gnadalf zawołał o postój. Zeskoczył lekko z konia i pochylił się do czegoś, leżącego w wysokiej trawie. Jamie, otoczony ramieniem Aglekha, wychylił się by spojrzeć, cóż to takiego.

— Panie ork, ma pan dziś szczęście, — mruknął radośnie czarodziej, podnosząc się i podchodząc do konia Jamiego i Aglekha. Trzymał w dłoniach, coś co połyskiwało mocno w świetle słońca. — Toż ci hełm idealny dla ciebie. — Rzeczywiście, trzymał w dłoniach mocno zabudowany hełm, który z powodzeniem mógł zakryć część fizjonomii orka. 

— Jeśli myślisz, Mithrandirze, że hełm ów ukryje jego tożsamość przed Rohańczykami, toś w błędzie, — wyraził swą wątpliwość Legolas. — Nie zdoła zamaskować zapachu, a przecież cuchnie od niego na odległość!

Nim Aglekh zdążył się odszczeknąć, odezwał się Jamie. — Musisz mieć uszkodzony zmysł powonienia, Legolasie, skoro zdaje ci się, że Aglekh pachnie nieprzyjemnie. Pierwszym, co zauważyłem, kiedym go poznał, było właśnie to, że jest wyjątkowo przyjemnie pachnącym orkiem.

— Skoro tobie nie przeszkadza ten smród, możesz go sobie wdychać, mości hobbicie, ale nie zmuszaj innych do tego, by uznawali go za znośny!

— Nikt z was nie pachnie fiołkami, głupcy! — przerwał im rozeźlony tymi utarczkami słownymi, Gandalf. — Za dużo czasu spędziliście w drodze, brudząc się, pocąc i nie korzystając z mydła, żeby komentować zapachy innych. Zamilknijcie już i pozwólcie mi działać. Aglekh, zejdź z konia proszę i przywdziej bluzę i pelerynę tego nieszczęśnika, który leży tam w trawie. — Wskazał miejsce, z którego zabrał hełm.

Ork posłusznie zeskoczył z konia i podszedł w owe miejsce. Zawahał się jednak, nim ściągnął ubranie z poległego.

— Pewnyś, że chcesz mnie ujrzeć z tym herbem na piersi? — prychnął, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na Gandalfa.

— Co za różnica? Najważniejsze, by cię od razu nie wygnali z Edoras, a nas razem z tobą.

— Co to za herb? — zapytał Gimli podejrzliwie. Ork kucnął w trawie i ściągnąwszy bluzę z nieboszczyka, pokazał ją reszcie.

— Nie! — sapnął Legolas.

Gimli zakrztusił się własną śliną, a Aragorn słabym głosem rzekł — Gandalfie, to już chyba przesada! Toż to jawne bezeceństwo, pozwalać orkowi przywdziewać barwy Gondoru!

A jednak.

Gandalf podjął się uprawiania jawnego bezeceństwa. Nieugięcie obstawał przy tym, żeby ork założył bluzę z pięknym, białym drzewem wyhaftowanym na piersiach oraz ciemną pelerynę wykończoną także białym haftem. Napierśnik i resztę zbroi zostawiono na zmarłym, którego ciało, z braku lepszych pomysłów i narzędzi, przysypano ziemią. Po oddaniu czci zmarłemu, Gandalf własnoręcznie wcisnął Aglekhowi hełm na głowę, po czym orzekł, że ork prezentuje się zadowalająco. Jamie jednak w duchu musiał się z nim nie zgodzić. Dla niego Aglekh nie wyglądał zadowalająco, raczej zachwycająco a w dodatku, bardzo ponętnie. Nie omieszkał mu tego powiedzieć, kiedy ponownie ruszyli w drogę.

— Podobam ci się, w tym stroju, panie hobbit? Jak bardzo? Chciałbyś mnie może wychędo…? — końcówkę ostatniego słowa zagłuszyło wycie wiatru, ale Jamie był pewien, że było wypowiedziane w Czarnej Mowie, bo słyszał je po raz pierwszy.

♥

Do Edoras dotarli następnego dnia, tuż przed zmierzchem. Umęczony długą podróżą, hobbit, bał się, że wkrótce sytuacja może przybrać niewłaściwy obrót i, że ktoś odkryje prawdziwą tożsamość Aglekha, ale jednocześnie cieszyło go, że dotarli do celu i wreszcie pojawi się możliwość umycia, zjedzenia czegoś pożywnego i smacznego oraz wyspania się, jeśli nawet nie w łóżku, to chociaż pod dachem, w cieple.

Niestety, przyjęto ich niezbyt ciepło.

Król Rohanu – Theoden, obrzydliwy starzec i jego jeszcze obrzydliwszy pomagier, Grima, nieomal wyrzucili ich za drzwi, ledwie przekroczyli próg sali tronowej. Na szczęście był z nimi czarodziej. No i Aglekh.

Okazało się, że król jest pod działaniem magii Sarumana. Żeby Gnadalf mógł zdjąć z niego zaklęcie, reszta musiała obezwładnić połowę najemników Grimy. Jamie może nie przodował w tym zadaniu, ale robił co mógł. Za to Aglekh kilkoma machnięciami swojego miecza, powalił połowę nadciągającego na nich tłumu. Hobbit, po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że warto było się za nim wstawić, nie w romantycznym kontekście. Teraz zobaczył, że Aglekh nie szczędzi sił nie tylko na polu „harcy łóżkowych”, ale i na polu potyczek fizycznych i jest w stanie walczyć z kilkoma przeciwnikami na raz.

— Jakiś ty dzielny, mój rycerzu, — szepnął doń szybko, gdy wszyscy przeciwnicy zostali pobici, a Gandalf zdejmował czar z Theodena.

Aglekh wyszczerzył swe kły. — Wynagrodzisz mnie w nocy, za me poświęcenie, o jaśnie panie?

Jamie spłonął rumieńcem i rozejrzał się po twarzach innych, w obawie, czy ktoś tego nie usłyszał. Na szczęście byli zbyt zajęci przyglądaniem się jak król zaczął nagle młodnieć w zastraszającym tempie. Burray uznał, że nie jest już tak obrzydliwy, wręcz przeciwnie, stał się zwyczajnym, dostojnym mężczyzną w kwiecie wieku.

— Może teraz stanie się odrobinę życzliwszy… — zasugerował Aglekh. — Zjadłbym jakąś sutą kolację wydaną na naszą cześć.

Jamie uniósł brwi. — Jak na orka, pośród ludzi, zdajesz się być bardzo pewny siebie! — szepnął.

— A co innego mi pozostało, panie hobbit?

♥

Po wypędzeniu Grimy, który jak się okazało działał z ramienia Sarumana na szkodę swego króla oraz po opłakaniu przez owego króla śmierci swego jedynego syna, Theodreda, przybyli rzeczywiście mogli liczyć na kolację. Jednak nie była to wystawna uczta, której spodziewał się Aglekh, a jedynie miska zupy z chlebem i serem oraz kufel grogu.

— Bywało, że i w Isengardzie jadało się lepiej — prychnął ork pod nosem, zająwszy miejsce przy stole obok Jamiego. Nieopodal trwała ożywiona rozmowa, bowiem do Edoras przybyło także dwoje dzieci; uciekinierów z jednej z Rohańskich wsi, którą napadli ludzie Sarumana. Omawiano właśnie, co począć w zaistniałej sytuacji. Gandalf przekonywał, że wojska Sarumana lada dzień ruszą na stolicę Rohanu, jednak Theoden nie chciał walczyć. Uznał, że najlepiej będzie ukryć się i przeczekać szturm w Helmowym Jarze. Ani Gandalf, ani Aragorn nie byli ukontentowani tą decyzją, ale zmuszeni byli ją uszanować. 

— Mości panie, nie godzi się byś jadł w hełmie na głowie przy moim stole. — Theoden, po chwili milczenia zwrócił się do Aglekha. — Czy w Gondorze nie uczą dobrego wychowania?

Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, łącznie z hobbitem, ork zachował się bez zarzutu. Wstał, skłonił się uprzejmie i rzekł — Wybacz, wasza wysokość, nie miałem w zamiarze urażenia cię. Nie jest to z mej strony żadna ujma wobec twej osoby panie, a zwyczajna chęć oszczędzenia ci i twym ludziom widoku mojej szpetoty.

Theoden uniósł brwi, również zaskoczony gładką wypowiedzią swego gościa.

— Doceniam twą dobrą wolę, rycerzu Gondoru, ale nie obaiwaj się o zgorszenie mnie lub mych poddanych. Nie widziano jeszcze takiej szpetoty, której nie zniosłyby oczy Theodena syna Thengla czy oczy jego poddanych. Zdejmij hełm.

Aglekh zerknął na Gandalfa, który nieznacznie kiwnął głową, nie podobna było opierać się dłużej, po tak jawnie wydanym rozkazie. Powoli ściągnął hełm. Theoden pozostał milczący, zmarszczył ledwie brew, jednak niektórzy z jego dworzan nie zdołali powstrzymać okrzyku przerażenia na widok twarzy tak przerażająco wynaturzonej, że nie mogła być ludzką. Kilku strażników chwyciło za broń. Jamiemu serce tłukło się w piersi ze strachu. Pod stołem zacisnął palce na swym sztylecie od lady Galadrieli, gotów bronić orka do ostatniej kropli krwi.

— A więc przyprowadziliście nam orka! — syknęła siostrzenica króla, dostojna, acz wyglądająca dość groźnie niewiasta, Eowina.

— Łaskawa pani i ty, zacny Theodenie, zechciejcie wybaczyć, ale Aglekh syn Agluna, nie jest orkiem. — Gandalf powstał, by ratować sytuację i w Jamiego wstąpiła nadzieja. — Choć wygląda dość przerażająco, musicie zauważyć, że brak mu wielu przymiotów które cechują ten… hm… gatunek. Gdyby nie zważać na jego szarą skórę, ostre kły i kolor oczu, moglibyśmy rzec, że dość przystojny z niego młodzieniec, nieprawdaż?

— Dziwne masz, mości Gandalfie pojęcie o męskiej urodzie. — Eowina zaplotła dłonie na piersi. — Jeśli to nie ork, to z pewnością jakiś demon z otchłani mroku, to nie podlega dyskusji. — Owszem, podlega moja pani. Już tłumaczę. Otóż Aglekh w młodości został porwany przez orków. W Mordorze eksperymentowano na nim przez równy rok, nim ów zdołał uciec i powrócić do rodzimego Gondoru, gdzie z trudem rozpoznano w nim zwyczajnego chłopca, którym niegdyś był.

— Pozwolono mu zostać rycerzem? — zapytał król. Był wyraźnie zaintrygowany, ale nie przestraszony czy zły, co odrobinę uspokoiło hobbita i jego towarzyszy.

— Poddano mnie wyczerpującym próbom, by zyskać pewność, żem nie stał się taki jak ci, których zacząłem przypominać, — odparł Aglekh, podchwycając wymyśloną przez Gandalfa na biegu historyjkę. — Było to konieczne, żebym dalej mógł żyć pośród ludzi. Trwało to kilka lat, ale wszystkie próby przeszedłem pomyślnie. Teraz, jak się wasza wysokość zapewne domyśla, jeszcze bardziej nienawidzę tego plugastwa, które uczyniło mnie takim… potworem i z jeszcze większą zażartością z nim walczę.

Theoden pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, najwyraźniej w pełni uspokojony wyjaśnieniami. Skinął na strażników by opuścili swą broń. — Wycierpiałeś wiele, alem pewny, że to cię ukształtowało, rycerzu. Bądź pewnym, że teraz, kiedy wiem o twych przejściach, goszczę cię w mych progach z jeszcze większym szacunkiem niżli przedtem. Nie musisz już kryć się tutaj za swym hełmem.

— Dzięki ci, o panie! — Aglekh skłonił się uprzejmie, ale Jamie dostrzegł na jego twarzy drwiący uśmieszek.

— Proś o cokolwiek, dzielny rycerzu, a wszystko będzie ci dane.

Hobbit niemal słyszał jak Legolas zgrzyta zębami ze złości, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Gdyby zdemaskował Aglekha, mogłoby się to źle skończyć dla nich wszystkich.

— Jesteś bardzo łaskawy, królu Theodenie, ale niewiele mi potrzeba. Miska strawy, kąpiel i wygodne łoże do spania, to wszystko czego pragnę.

— Zatem niech będzie. Moja służba jest na twe rozkazy.

♥

Wkrótce wszyscy udali się na spoczynek do swych komnat. Jamie niepewnie podreptał w kierunku wskazanym mu przez służbę, lecz kiedy znalazł się w ciemnym korytarzu, pochwyciła go wielka dłoń Aglekha.

— Czyż to nie ty wspomniałeś, że niczego tak nie pragniesz, jak ciepłej kąpieli, panie hobbit? — syknął mu do ucha, przyciskając go mocno do piersi.

— Owszem, ale jako o wiele mniej zasłużonemu niż tobie, chyba nie będzie mi dane skorzystać z wszelkich dobrodziejstw tutejszego dworu.

— Och, mój mało pojętny hobbicie. Czy sądzisz, że zamówiłbym kąpiel tylko po to, żeby samemu moczyć się w bali? Byłoby to całkowicie pozbawione celu.

— Sugerujesz…?

— Sugeruję, że wykąpiemy się wspólnie, — zamruczał ork.

Jamie głośno przełknął ślinę. Nie, żeby nie miał ochoty znowu podzielić się ciepłem ciała i wszelkimi płynami ustrojowymi z Aglekhiem, jednak trochę krępowała go ta sytuacja. Choć już raz współżyli, wtedy było to podyktowane rozpaczą i chęcią zapomnienia się choć na chwilę. Jamie zwyczajnie, jak to się mówi, stracił rozum. A teraz? Nie chciał już się zapominać. Znowu przyszedł do siebie, znowu miał cel – pomóc przyjaciołom w pokonaniu Saurona. Nie groziło mu nic ponad to, co zagrażało im wszystkim, odkąd wstąpili do Drużyny Pierścienia, a z tym zagrożeniem zdążył się oswoić w trakcie ich długiej podróży.

Aglekh go pociągał i to bardzo. Mimo wielu przywar i niezbyt przyjemnego charakteru, Jamie zapałał do niego nie tylko pożądaniem a także i sympatią, ale przecież ich międzyrasowy romans był z góry skazany na wielkie potępienie… Wyglądało na to, że znaleźli się w impasie.

— Jamie? Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał ork, zdziwiony przedłużającym się milczeniem towarzysza.

— Tak, tak… zastanawiałem się tylko… ale już nieważne, — odparł hobbit. — Z chęcią się z tobą wykąpię.

— To wielka ulga, bo już myślałem, że będę musiał wziąć cię siłą. — zarechotał cicho Aglekh.

— No wiesz! — obruszył się Jamie. — Jesteś doprawdy bezecny!

— Aj, mój mały, słodki niziołku, nie wiesz, że każda bajka potrzebuje drania? Beze mnie byłbyś nikim.

* Sądzę, że nie pozwolą orkowi przejść


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie pozwolił zaprowadzić się do komnaty, która została przydzielona Aglekhowi. Na środku stała już przygotowana wielka drewniana balia, wypełniona parującą wodą, obok stały dwa dzbany pełne wody do opłukiwania się oraz mydło i buteleczka z czymś co zapewne było kąpielowym olejem.

— Wygląda to całkiem przyjemnie, — zawyrokował hobbit, niepewnie przestępując z nogi na nogę. Wciąż czuł niemałą wzgardę do siebie za to, że tak łatwo uległ orkowi i pozwolił się tu przyprowadzić. Zdawało się, że teraz nie ma już odwrotu.

— Prawda? — uśmiechnął się ork, zamykając drzwi na klucz i zaczynając ściągać z siebie ubrania.

Jamie głośno przełknął ślinę na widok prężących się pod bluzą z herbem Gondoru muskułów. Jednocześnie ciągnęło go do pomocy Aglekhowi przy rozbieraniu i do ucieczki. Zanim zdecydował się na cokolwiek, ork już stał przed nim nagi, ze swym złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

— Pomóc ci, czy sam dasz radę się rozebrać? — zapytał, zbliżając się do niego.

— J-ja… sam! — pisnął hobbit, uciekając z zasięgu jego rąk.

— Czarna Matko Nocy, Jamie, przecież nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Mówiłeś, że chcesz się ze mną kąpać.

— Bo chcę…, bardzo chcę…, ale…

— Ale co? — Ork zaplótł ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. Wyglądał przerażająco i kusząco zarazem, jak nie przymierzając, mroczne bóstwo, zesłane na ziemię, ku zgubie hobbita.

— A jeśli ktoś tu wejdzie…? — Jamie grał na czas, nie będąc pewnym co robić. Tak rozdarty wewnętrznie nie czuł się jeszcze chyba nigdy.

— Przecież zamknąłem drzwi na klucz.

Burray zagryzł wargę, wciąż próbując walczyć ze swymi, przejmującymi nad nim władzę żądzami. — A jeśli będą nas szukać i odkryją, że my tutaj, razem oddajemy się…

— Nie będą nas szukać — przerwał mu natychmiast ork. —Wszyscy byli zmęczeni i poszli spać.

— A jeśli służba będzie chciała posprzątać po twojej kąpieli?

— Przykazałem, by do rana nikt mi nie przeszkadzał.

— A jeśli…

Zniecierpliwiony Aglekh warknął gniewnie — Zamknij się wreszcie, Jamie i zacznij rozbierać. Woda nam wystygnie!

— Ale…, ale…

— Dobrze, nie chcesz to nie. Możesz wracać do siebie, ale ja nie zamierzam marnować wody. — To powiedziawszy, zanurzył się w balii, a Jamie patrzył jak rozkoszny uśmiech rozlewa się na jego twarzy. Woda sięgała mu ledwie do pasa, ale i tak wydawało się, że jej ciepło sprawiło orkowi niemałą przyjemność. — Ach, jakże milutko… Może i znalazłoby się tu miejsce dla małego, niewdzięcznego hobbita.

— Tylko nie małego! Wiesz, że wśród mych pobratymców jestem uważany za wysokiego? — prychnął Jamie. Irytowało go, że ork wciąż traktuje go jak dziecko.

— Świetnie, panie hobbit, ale niewiele mnie to w tej chwili interesuje. — Aglekh patrzył na niego wyczekująco, niemal rozbierał go wzrokiem. Jamie znowu zagryzł wargę, obserwując jak woda powoli spływa po umięśnionym torsie. Chwycił troki swej koszuli i zaczął je rozwiązywać. Ork zamruczał triumfalnie na ten widok.

♥

Znowu dał się ponieść niskim instynktom i żądzom, ale było tak przyjemnie, że Jamie nie mógł i nie chciał tego żałować. Było wręcz ekstatycznym przeżyciem, zanurzyć się w gorącej wodzie, po trudach i znojach bycia uprowadzonym oraz późniejszego podróżowania do Rohanu. Sprawne dłonie Aglekha zajęły się od razu masowaniem jego obolałych mięśni, co hobbit przyjął z wielką wdzięcznością.

— Odpręż się — mruknął uwodzicielskim tonem ork. Chociaż, może ów ton wcale nie był uwodzicielski, jeno zdawał się taki Jamiemu. Wszystko co robił czy mówił Aglekh, w jego oczach wyglądało i brzmiało uwodzicielsko. — Może skosztujesz ale albo wina?

— Co? — Zdziwił się Jamie.

— Wina, panie hobbit. To napój alkoholowy…

— Wiem, co to wino! Dziwi mnie jedynie, że proponujesz akurat w tej chwili…

— Spiętyś, a nie lubię tego… Może łyk czegoś mocniejszego cię rozluźni. Ostatnim razem byłeś bardziej… podatny. — Ork zachichotał przy ostatnim słowie.

— Nie jestem spięty, wprost przeciwnie, — odparł Jamie, chociaż wiedział, że Aglekh ma rację i wciąż nie był w pełni rozluźniony. — Ale może masz rację… Dajże tego wina.

Ork uśmiechnął się szeroko, sięgając długą ręką poza balię. Okazało się, że miał już przygotowany trunek, bo jego ręka, znalazłszy się z powrotem w polu widzenia hobbita, trzymała butelkę wypełnioną rubinowoczerwonym płynem. Aglekh ordynarnie, zębami wyciągnął z niej korek po czym upił kilka potężnych łyków, nie zadając sobie trudu szukania kieliszka.

— Nie najgorsze, ale słabiutkie. — Ocenił, wycierając usta wierzchem dłoni i podał butelkę Jamiemu.

— Ale tak… prosto z butelki? — Hobbit uniósł brwi.

— Brzydzisz się, mój słodki? — zarechotał Aglekh. 

— Oczywiście, że nie… — Chcąc udowodnić prawdziwość swych słów, także pociągnął zdrowo, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. — Ale to takie nieeleganckie.

— Och, patrzcie no, nie tylko najwyższy, ale i najelegantszy z hobbitów.

Jamie wyszczerzył zęby, oddając butelkę orkowi. Zawsze był słaby w piciu, nigdy nawet nie stawał do zawodów z Merrym czy Pippinem, bo wiedział, że ze swoją słabą głową nie ma najmniejszych szans. Upił ledwie kilka łyków wina, ale już zaczynał odczuwać ich działanie. Niesamowita błogość rozlała się po jego ciele, a rozum wyzbywał się wszelkich zahamowań.

— No dobrze panie ork, chyba nie b-będziemy jedynie tak tu siedzieć i pleść bzdury, co? — zaśmiał się, pochylając się w stronę Aglekha i opierając dłonie na jego piersi.

— Ależ ty jesteś przewrotny, Jamie. Albo się wzbraniasz, rękami i nogami, albo wręcz na mnie rzuc… — Nie zdołał dokończyć zdania. Przewały mu bowiem usta hobbita, całujące go zawzięcie.

♥

Następnego ranka ruszyli do Helmowego Jaru. Wszyscy, jak jeden mąż. Cały dwór, mieszkańcy Edoras, a także Aragorn, Gilmi, Legolas, Jamie oraz Aglekh.

Tym razem Burray dostał własnego kucyka, co przyjął z ulgą. Poprzedniej nocy, spędzonej w balii pełnej ciepłej wody, a potem na posłaniu z futer chyba nie zapomni nigdy, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że wielce wstydził się swego postępowania.

Nie powinien był pić. Alkohol zaszumiał mu w głowie do tego stopnia, że nie dał orkowi chwili wytchnienia przez kilka godzin. Świtało, kiedy wreszcie umęczony, ale zaspokojony, jak nigdy Jamie zasnął.

Rankiem zbudziło ich pukanie służącego do drzwi. Poderwali się z posłania i w panice zaczęli naciągać na siebie ubrania. Kiedy Aglekh wpuścił służącego, Jamie wymknął się chyłkiem z komnaty, ale na korytarzu wpadł prosto na Gandalfa.

— No, Jamie i jak? Wyspałeś się, chłopcze? — Kąciki ust czarodzieja drgały, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

— Taak, — mruknął tylko hobbit, starając się wyminąć Gandalfa i udać do swej komaty, której nie miał jeszcze okazji odwiedzić.

— Dokąd to? Zaraz ruszacie. Lepiej idź na śniadanie. Mam nadzieję, że Aglekh też już nie śpi.

Jamie wzruszył ramionami, czmychając schodami w dół, w nadziei, że zostało jeszcze coś do jedzenia. Wolał nawet nie zastanawiać się nad tym czy i skąd czarodziej może wiedzieć o jego romansie z orkiem. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego sens słów czarodzieja. „Zaraz ruszacie” zamiast „Zaraz ruszamy”. Szybko się to jednak wyjaśniło. Aragorn zdradził mu, że Gandalf rusza jako pierwszy, ale nie zmierza póki co do Helmowego Jaru. Czarodziej zamierzał odnaleźć wygnany, jeszcze, gdy Theoden był pod działaniem Sarumana, oddział Eomera.

Śniadanie było zdecydowanie lepsze niż kolacja dnia poprzedniego. Jamie najadł się do syta, zdołał nawet uratować kilka bułeczek dla Aglekha, który zszedł na posiłek kwadrans po nim. Minę miał dość nietęgą. Jamie, zawstydzony tym jak się zachowywał w nocy, podsunął mu talerz z bułkami bez słowa. Jednak, widząc, że ork nadal ma dość wisielczy humor, nie mógł nie zapytać czy coś mu dolega.

Aglekh popatrzył na niego swymi żółtymi oczami i uniósł jeden kącik ust w złośliwym grymasie.

— Ciężko mi usiedzieć, panie hobbit. Jak myślisz, czyja to sprawka?

Jamie w jednej chwili spąsowiał, znowu wspominając czego się dopuścił w nocy, aż Gimli, który siedział naprzeciw, zainteresował się jego stanem.

— Mości Jamie, wszystko z tobą w porządku? — zapytał, unosząc swe krzaczaste brwi.

— Tak. Czuję się znakomicie, Gimli. — Gładko skłamał hobbit.

— Niegrzeczny, — syknął mu Aglekh, do ucha, przez co zaczerwienił się jeszcze mocniej.

— Przepraszam, sądziłem, że było ci przyjemnie… To znaczy… Mogłeś powiedzieć, że boli, — szepnął, wpatrując się w swoją miskę owsianki. Nie śmiał podnieść wzroku na towarzysza.

— Orkowie są przyzwyczajeni do bólu, panie Burray, — odrzekł Aglekh na tyle cicho, by tylko Jamie go usłyszał. — Ale nie oznacza to, że nie było przyjemnie. Śmiem sądzić, że nie masz wiele doświadczenia w takich… zbliżeniach ale wszystko da się nadrobić.

Nie rozmawiali już więcej. Nie było na to czasu. Theoden przykazał wyruszać, należało zbierać swoje bagaże i siodłać konie. Jamie miał niewiele. Służba przyniosła mu czystą bieliznę na zmianę, zabrał też bukłak wody, odrobinę suchego prowiantu, ciepły koc i oczywiście swą pelerynę, którą dostał w Lorien. Załadował się z tym wszystkim na dość pokaźnych rozmiarów kuca – Norufa i ruszył w ślad za Aragornem, by nie musieć jechać obok Aglekha, na którego nadal wstydził się patrzeć.

Nie ujechali pół mili, gdy poczuł, że jakiś inny koń mocno napiera na jego nogę i bok kuca.

— Ejże! — Krzyknął, podnosząc wzrok, tylko po to, by napotkać jadowicie żółte oczy Aglekha.

— Cóż to, mój niziołku? Już mnie nie lubisz? — zapytał ork, a złośliwy uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

— Nie naigrywaj się ze mnie, proszę — burknął Jamie. — Oczywiście, że cię lubię, ale wstyd mi za to co zrobiłem.

— Masz na myśli to, żem dziś obolały i wykończony? Czy to, że wreszcie pokazałeś mi na co cię stać?

Poirytowany Jamie warknął cicho — Mógłbyś tak nie krzyczeć? Nie wszyscy muszą wiedzieć, że dzieliliśmy łoże minionej nocy.

Aglekh udawał, że się namyśla. — Mógłbym nie krzyczeć, — rzekł w końcu. — gdybyś jechał na koniu razem ze mną. Wtedy szeptałbym ci prosto do ucha, a tak… cóż począć?

Hobbit nie odpowiedział. Nie miał zamiaru jechać z Aglekhiem na jednym koniu. Nie chciał, żeby wszyscy domyślili się ich zażyłości.

Jechali dalej w milczeniu, z tą tylko różnicą, że ork zaczął trzymać się blisko hobbita i nie dawał za wygraną przez cały dzień. A gdy wreszcie, tuż przed zmrokiem, zatrzymali się na odpoczynek i sen, po szybkim posiłku, Aglekh ułożył swe posłanie tak blisko hobbita, że właściwie stanowiło jedność z jego posłaniem.

Jamie spróbował się odsunąć, ale ramiona orka go powstrzymały.

— Dokąd to, moja mała wiewióreczko? — sapnął, wionąc swym pachnącym winem oddechem w ucho Burraya.

— Znowu piłeś? — syknął zniesmaczony Jamie. Nawet nie wiedział, gdzie ork ukrył trunek.

— Tylko kilka łyków. — Aglekh pocałował go w skroń. — Słodkiś, kiedy tak się złościsz. Prawie jak przewrażliwiona żonka.

Jamie zmarszczył gniewnie brwi, ale przypomniał sobie, że jest ciemno i Aglekh nie może dojrzeć złości na jego twarzy. Odezwał się więc tymi słowy: — Jeśli nie przestaniesz traktować mnie tak protekcjonalnie, panie ork, to koniec tego dobrego! Mam dość! Nie jestem dzieckiem! Nie życzę sobie porównań do wiewiórek czy przewrażliwionych żonek, rozumiemy się?

Aglekh zamilkł na chwilę, odsuwając twarz od twarzy Jamiego.

— Przecież ja wiem, że jesteś dorosły... Lubię cię nazywać różnymi… słodkimi przydomkami. Nie złość się, Jamie. To naprawdę urocze, żeś jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem mnie i pragnę to stale podkreślać.

Jamie westchnął ciężko. Chciał jeszcze walczyć o swoje, ale tak ciężko było się skupić, gdy dłoń Aglekha wędrowała wzdłuż jego uda. Porozmawia z nim o tym jeszcze. Ale może następnego dnia

♥

— Zobacz! Zobacz, Aglekh! — krzyknął rozradowany Jamie, zeskakując z kuca. — Jaki piękny motylek!

— Jamie, zostaliśmy w tyle, musimy przyśpieszyć, — ponaglił ork, ale hobbit nie zwracał nań uwagi. Pogonił po łące za latającym z kwiatka na kwiatek motylem. Aglekh uniósł brwi na ten widok. I ów śmieszny hobbit śmiał go rugać za to, że traktował go jak dziecko. Orkowi zdawało się, że rozsądna, dorosła istota nie zachowuje się w ten sposób, podczas ucieczki przed Nieprzyjacielem.

— No co tak patrzysz? Chodźże tutaj! — zakrzyknął niziołek, uśmiechając się szeroko. Aglekh chyba po raz pierwszy zobaczył u niego tak szeroki uśmiech. Bardzo mu się spodobał i sprawił, że ork bez kolejnych sprzeciwów zeskoczył ze swego wierzchowca i dołączył do hobbita. 

— Wyprzedzili nas już o dobre pół mili, panie Burray. Nie martwi to pana? — zapytał podchodząc bliżej i siadając nieopodal hasającego po łące Jamiego.

— Dogonimy ich, nie martw się. Spójrz lepiej na te piękne kwiaty, które porastają łąkę, czyż nie są wspaniałe?

— Owszem, nawet ładne, — przyznał ork dla świętego spokoju. Jak dla niego, jedynym urokiem kwiatów było to, że Jamie tak się nimi zachwycał.

— To chyba _mallos_ — zawyrokował hobbit, zrywając jedną z roślin. — Jak myślisz?

— Złoty śnieg? — Aglekh uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Zdawało mi się, że nie rośnie na tych ziemiach.

Jamie utkwił w nim swe słodkie, jasnozielone spojrzenie. — Skąd ty to wiesz?

— Wbrew przypuszczeniom nie wszyscy orkowie są takimi głupcami i ignorantami, jak można sądzić, — odrzekł tylko Aglekh, nie zamierzając na razie zdradzać hobbitowi zbyt wiele ze swej przeszłości.

— Wcale tak nie przypuszczam. Ale mam świadomość, że ty jesteś wyjątkowy. — Jamie pochylił się by pocałować go w policzek, po czym powrócił do zbierania, kwiatów. Już wkrótce miał ich całe naręcze, a właściwie nie naręcze, a coś o kształcie koła z kwiatów. Aglekh już kiedyś widział coś takiego, zdawało mu się, że nawet pamięta jak się to nazywa.

— Zrobiłeś sobie wieniec? — zaśmiał się. No tak, wszyscy starają się szybko i niepostrzeżenie przemknąć przez równiny Rohanu, a hobbit biega po łące za motylami i zbiera kwiatki. 

— Po pierwsze: nie wieniec, a wianek – tak się na to mówi. Wieniec jest o wiele większy. A po drugie: zrobiłem go dla ciebie. — I nie czekając, wcisnął owe kwiatowe dziwactwo na głowę Aglekha. — Wyglądasz wspaniale. Podkreślają twój kolor oczu.

Gdyby nie rozanielona mina hobbita, kiedy podziwiał go w tym… wianku, ork bez wahania zerwałby go z głowy, cisną na ziemię i rozdeptał. Ale nie mógł zrobić takiej przykrości swemu małemu przyjacielowi.

— D-dziękuję — wydukał, siląc się na uprzejmy uśmiech.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, — westchnął rozczulająco Jamie, wyciągając do niego rękę. — A teraz chodź. Pora na małe wyścigi.

_Co też wstąpiło w tego hobbita?_ pytał sam siebie Aglekh, patrząc jak Jamie pędzi na swym kucyku wyprzedzając maszerujący lud Rohanu, wozy, a w końcu i samego króla Theodena. _Cóż za przewrotna rasa, ci hobbici. Tak łatwo odzyskują dobry humor, zobaczywszy kilka kwiatków._

Jego rumak dzielnie gnał za kucem Jamiego, nie ustępując mu kroku, ale coś go zatrzymało.

— Szlachetny rycerzu Gondoru, Aglekhu, synu Agluna, zechciej zaczekać! — krzyknął Theoden, gdy ork przemknął obok niego.

— Tak, panie? — Aglekh wstrzymał konia.

— Zrównaj się ze mną synu, chciałbym cię o coś poprosić.

Ork jęknął w duchu, zerkając tęsknie za Jamiem, który był już dobre ćwierć mili dalej. Jednak, chcąc nie chcąc zrównał swego konia z koniem króla.

— Piękna ozdoba. — Pochwalił władca, wskazując na jego głowę. Aglekh dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie, że wciąż ma na niej wianek. Nie stropiło go to jednak zbytnio, jedynie podziękował uprzejmie i zapytał króla, o co chce go prosić.

— Skoro tak się rwiesz do przodu, chciałbym byś zbadał dalszą drogę. Wysłałem naprzód zwiad, ale długo już nie mam od nich żadnego meldunku. Martwi mnie to mocno. Czy mogę prosić cię o pomoc?

— Oczywiście, wasza wysokość. — Uradowany Aglekh spiął konia i popędził do przodu.

Dogonił Jamiego po kilku chwilach. Hobbit zatrzymał się pod wysoką skałą, ponownie urzeczony jakimś widokiem. Tak był nim pochłonięty, że nie zauważył czyhającego nań niebezpieczeństwa. Na skałę wspinał się warg i najwyraźniej gotował do ataku na niziołka.

Aglekh nie zdążył się ruszyć, nawet krzyknąć, gdy wielki zwierz skoczył. Jednak w tej chwili, Jamie uchylił się mocno w siodle, sięgając wysokich źdźbeł trawy i warg przeleciał tuż nad nim, mijając go dosłownie o włos.

— Jamie! — wrzasnął ork, popędzając konia w jego kierunku.

— Aglekh? — Jamie wyprostował się i odwrócił do orka, wciąż nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie. — Co tak długo? Zobacz, to ten sam motylek, którego widzieliśmy na łące. Chyba leciał za… — Nie zdołał dokończyć, bo Aglekh dopadł go w ostatniej chwili by swym ciałem i mieczem zablokować kolejny atak warga.

— Co…?! — Jamie był wyraźnie zszokowany. Przepędził motyla ze swej dłoni i sięgnął po sztylet, najwyraźniej mając zamiar walczyć.

— Nie! Wracaj do reszty! Ostrzeż ich!

— Nie zostawię cię samego! — jęknął Jamie, patrząc przerażonym wzrokiem, jak Aglekh siłuje się z bestią.

— RUSZAJ! JUŻ!

Hobbit zagryzł wargę, ale ku uldze orka, zawrócił kuca i popędził ku pozostałym. Aglekh miał nadzieję, że nie dopadnie go inny warg. Nie miał jednak zbyt wiele czasu, żeby o tym myśleć, bowiem jego przeciwnik zaciekle atakował, a gdy zdołał go wreszcie popłatać ujrzał, jak nadciąga cała wataha wargów z jeźdźcami na grzbietach.

— _Lat globuurz tuful,_ *— zaklął szpetnie. Na szczęcie odsiecz nadeszła szybciej niż napastnicy doń dotarli.

— Jesteśmy! — usłyszał głos Aragorna po swej prawej, a z lewej, tuż obok jego ucha śmignęła strzała wystrzelona przez Legolasa.

— Dawać no ich tutaj! — zakrzyknął Gimli, który aż rwał się do walki.

Aglekh rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Jamiego, czując, że hobbit dobrowolnie na pewno nie odstąpi od walki. I nie mylił się. Ujrzał go, jak gnał na swym kucu, tuż za Theodenem, dzierżąc w dłoni sztylet. Aglekh nie bacząc na nic zawrócił konia w miejscu i przepychając się między ustawiającymi się w szyk wojownikami Rohanu, dołączył do niziołka.

— Na nic zda się tu twój nożyk. Zmykaj stąd, ale już, jeśli ci życie miłe! — ryknął, nie zważając na zaskoczoną minę króla, którego koń wciąż jechał blisko kuca hobbita..

— Ani mi się śni, — prychnął Jamie, a oczy zapłonęły mu ogniem, kiedy mierzył się wzrokiem z orkiem.

— Aglekh ma rację, panie Burray. Dołącz do kobiet i dzieci, pomóż mej siostrzenicy.

— Z całym szacunkiem, wasza wysokość, ale zostaję.

Wściekły ork, już miał użyć siły i zabrać hobbita z linii frontu, nieważna walka, nieważne kto wygra, najważniejsze, żeby Jamie był bezpieczny, ale zabrakło na to czasu. Jego pędzący na wargach pobratymcy zderzyli się właśnie z pierwszą linią obrony i w okamgnieniu wywiązało się bitewne zamieszanie, w którym stracił Jamiego z oczu. Pełen obaw o życie przyjaciela, długo odpierał ataki, raz po raz nawołując go po imieniu. Jednak hobbit i jego kucyk jakby zapadli się pod ziemię.

Nagle Aglekh poczuł, że ktoś wskakuje mu na plecy i przyciska nóż do gardła. Szlag!

— Aglekh?! — syknął mu do ucha znajomy głos, a ręka trzymająca nóż zmniejszyła nacisk na jego szyję. — Kiedyś to zbratał się z ludźmi?!

Gurnár. Jego zaciekły wróg z dawnych czasów, kiedy to jeszcze przebywał w Mordorze, pod rządami Mrocznego Władcy. Czemu go wtedy nie zabił?

— To co do mnie należy — korzystając z okazji, że przeciwnik stracił czujność, Aglekh przekoziołkował, spadając z konia i jednocześnie zrzucając z siebie napastnika. Ten jednak był równie dobrze wyszkolony w walce, co on. Odbił się szybko od ziemi i skoczywszy na Aglekha przygwoździł go do niej całym ciałem. I choć był mniejszy i lżejszy to wciąż trzymał w ręku nóż, który ponownie przycisnął do gardła.

— Co ty masz na głowie? — zaśmiał się ordynarnie Gurnár, zrywając mu wianek z włosów. — _Parhor lul Gijak-Ishi. Lat vesalluurz._ *

— Nie bardziej niż ty, — warknął Aglekh, nie mogąc znieść widoku plugawych łap Gurnára na misternym dziele rąk Jamiego. — ZOSTAW TO!

— Nie szamocz się, bo szybciej umrzesz! — ostrzegł napastnik. — A ja tak bardzo chciałbym się troszkę z tobą pobawić. — Zaśmiał się ordynarnie. Aglekh, kątem oka dostrzegł, że jeden z rycerzy próbował mu przyjść z pomocą, ale został zaatakowany przez warga. Gurnár zmiął wianek w dłoni i odrzucił go ze wstrętem. I choć Aglekh zapewne postąpiłby podobnie z każdym innym wiankiem, to ten był wyjątkowy i nie zamierzał puścić mu tego płazem. Ryknął wściekle i spróbował zacisnąć dłonie na szyi Gurnára zapominając o nożu przyciśniętym do szyi. Poczuł, jak ostrze przebija skórę.

— Zatem kończymy? — sarknął napastnik, siłując się z nim. — No dobrze, skoro chc…AAAAGHHH! — zawył głośno, przy ostatnim słowie, a nóż wbijający się w gardło Aglekha nagle ustąpił.

Ponad ramieniem Gurnára pojawiła się kudłata głowa Jamiego. — Ręce precz od mego orka! — Krzyknął i pchnął wiotczejące cielsko na bok, wyciągając swój sztylet z jego pleców.

Uwolniony Aglekh, skoczył na równe nogi i kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami dłoni, dobił swego długoletniego wroga. Odwrócił się do hobbita z zamiarem wyrażenia wdzięczności, ale zamarł ujrzawszy jak źle ów hobbit wygląda.

— Jamie! Nic ci nie jest?!

Z rozcięcia na czole lała się krew, ubranie miał w strzępach, a na udzie otwartą ranę.

— To ja cię uratowałem, więc chyba ja powinienem o to pytać.

— Ale to ty zdecydowanie gorzej wyglądasz. — Aglekh rozejrzał się. Większość wargów i ich jeźdźców zabito lub przepędzono, walczyło jeszcze jedynie kilka niedobitków. — Usiądź no tutaj, walka już niemal skończona a ja koniecznie muszę cię obejrzeć.

— Dałbyś spokój, nic mi nie jest, — westchnął hobbit, ale potulnie przysiadł na głazie poddając się oględzinom.

— Jak w ogóle zdołałeś przeżyć w tym zamęcie?! — Nie mógł nadziwić się ork.

Jamie wyszczerzył do niego zęby, choć w jego oczach widoczne było lekkie strapienie. — Po prostu jestem całkiem niezłym wojownikiem. — Pozwolił by Aglekh podwinął mu nogawkę spodni i obejrzał ranę na udzie. — Tylko tak źle wygląda, ale nie jest głęboka. — Oznajmił, gdy ork zawiązywał mu prowizoryczny opatrunek.

— Dobrze, cwaniaczku, a teraz powiedz prawdę. Jak to zrobiłeś?

— Co masz na myśli?

— To jak przetrwałeś, mając do obrony jedynie ów sztylet?

Hobbit zagryzł wargę, a jego buńczuczność znikła. — Najpierw może opatrzmy twoją szyję, masz tam ranę, wiesz?

— Jamie!

— Och…Aglekh, błagam, nie każ mi tego mówić. Będziesz się śmiał.

Ork przyklęknął obok głazu, na którym siedział niziołek. Teraz ich oczy znalazły się na jednym poziomie.

— Nie będę się śmiał, przysięgam.

Jeszcze przez chwilę Jamie się wahał, ale w końcu uległ. — No… dobrze. Otóż zaraz na samym początku walki złapał mnie w zęby jeden z tych wielkich wilków — Jamie wskazał brodą na truchło leżące nieopodal. — i rzucił mną o skałę. Uderzenie było tak mocne, że straciłem przytomność. Nikt mnie nie tknął, bo pewnie myśleli, że nie żyję. — W miarę, gdy mówił, jego policzki powlekały się rumieńcem wstydu. — Ocknąłem się dopiero po chwili i zobaczyłem, że ten plugawiec chce ci poderżnąć gardło. No i skoczyłem ku wam… Przynamniej na cokolwiek się zdałem.

— Ocaliłeś mnie, podczas gdy to ja cały czas usilnie starałem się ocalić ciebie. Wygląda na to, że masz więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, Jamie, ale jesteś też bardzo dzielny. — Aglekh uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale zaraz spoważniał. — Gdyby nie ten twój piękny motylek, nie żyłbyś już zanim rozpoczęłaby się bitwa. — Pokręcił głową, a z jego włosów spadł pojedynczy kwiatek _mallosa_. Zwinne palce niziołka pochwyciły go w locie. — Ach, niestety Jamie, ale wianek od ciebie został zniszczony.

— Nie dręcz się tym, mój miły. — Jamie pogłaskał go po policzku. — Zrobię dla ciebie kolejny.

Aglekh zamruczał rozkosznie, ale nim dał się porwać namiętności wstał i uśmiechając się do hobbita, ponownie rozejrzał dookoła. Walka dobiegła już końca, po polu kręcili się zwycięscy mężowie Rohanu, szukając rannych. Przemierzywszy kilka kroków, ork stanął nad ciałem jednego z poległych Rohańczyków.

— Ten chciał mi pomóc, — oznajmił, spoglądając na młodego wojownika, który gotów był zaryzykować własnym życiem, by ratować takie szkaradztwo, jak on. Było to nie do pomyślenia wśród orków, ale wyglądało na to, że wśród innych ras takie poświęcenie zdarza się często.

— Jestem mu w takim razie winien wdzięczność, — Jamie, który podążył za przyjacielem, pochylił się i położywszy _mallos_ na piersi martwego mężczyzny, wyszeptał kilka słów, których Aglekh nie zrozumiał.

— Zbieramy się do drogi, panowie, — krzyknął na nich przechodzący obok Gimli, wyrywając z zadumy. Minę miał niewesołą.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał hobbit.

Krasnolud tylko pokręcił głową i wskazał w stronę przepaści, nad którą stał ze zwieszoną głową Legolas. Aglekh nie zrozumiał, ale Jamie w lot pojął o co chodzi.

— Gdzie Aragorn? — sapnął.

♥

Martwił się o Aglekha, o swego kuca Norufa, o króla, który był już dość wiekowy, o Eowinę oraz kobiety, dzieci i starców, którzy zostali pozostawieni bez ochrony. Tymczasem nawet nie pomyślał, że zginąć może on. Ten najważniejszy, ten niepokonany, ten który miał zjednoczyć ludzi przeciw Sauronowi.

Aragorn, dziedzic Gondoru, padł w boju. I kto, och najświętsza Yavanno, kto ich teraz poprowadzi?!

— Jamie, nie miej takiej miny, bo tego nie zniosę dłużej. — Syknął mu w ucho Aglekh. Znowu jechali na jednym koniu, ale bynajmniej nie dlatego, że kucyk Jamiego poniósł śmierć. Jedynie lekko okulał w boju i nie należało go przeciążać. Szedł dzielnie obok wierzchowca Aglekha, wioząc na sobie tylko lekkie bagaże. — Zobacz, czy to nie twój motylek tam leci?

Zgorszony Jamie spojrzał na niego przez ramię. — Aragorn nie żyje — powiedział beznamiętnie, wciąż nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. — Jaką mam mieć minę w tej sytuacji?

— Ale ty żyjesz i wciąż mogę cię dotykać, co jest piękną sprawą. Nie sądzę by Aragorn chciał żebyś popadał w rozpacz z powodu jego śmierci.

Hobbit nie mógł znieść beztroski Aglekha. Wściekłość dodatkowo potęgowało uczucie bezradności. — Jak możesz być taki nieczuły?!

— Ja? Nieczuły? Przecież właśnie staram się ci pomóc.

— Dziękuję bardzo za taką pomoc. Daj mi spokój! Nie odzywaj się więcej do mnie! — Krzyknął Jamie, zaskakując tym samego siebie.

— Tak?! — mięśnie orka naprężyły się.

— Tak!

— Uważaj czego sobie życzysz hobbicie, bo twoje życzenia mogą się spełnić!

Jamie jedynie prychnął ostentacyjnie w odpowiedzi, a Aglekh nie powiedział już ani słowa. W jednej chwili zeskoczył z konia i zniknął w pobliskich zaroślach.

Burray nie od razu pożałował. Jeszcze kilka razy przeklął go w myślach, usiłując zapanować nad tak dużym koniem. Jednak, gdy cała grupa zatrzymała się dla zażycia chwili snu, a ork nie pojawił się z powrotem, hobbit poczuł, że jego złość dawno minęła a jej miejsce zajął przerażający lęk o los przyjaciela. 

_Nic mu nie jest, Aglekh potrafi o siebie zadbać. Na pewno zaraz tu przyjdzie. Ostatnio też wrócił, gdy byłem dla niego wredny…,_ myślał gorączkowo, układając swe posłanie. Kiedy król zapytał go, czy nie widział Aglekha, powiedział jedynie, że jego druh musiał się na chwilę oddalić i zapewne niebawem powróci. Modlił się do Yavanny, żeby te słowa okazały się prawdą.

♥

Coś przygniotło go na posłaniu do ziemi. Jamie z trudem wyrwał się z błogich objęć snu, tylko po to, by odkryć, że znajduje się w czyichś objęciach dosłownie.

— Słodka Yavanno, co się dzieje?! — jęknął.

— Zauważyłem, żeś zmarzł i pomyślałem, że cię ogrzeję.

— Aglekh! — Pisnął rozradowany, obracając się twarzą do orka i przytulając mocno do jego piersi. — Przepraszam, jestem najprawdziwszą świnią, wiem o tym. Czy kiedyś mi wybaczysz?

Ork zarechotał, przyciskając hobbita mocniej do siebie. — Skoro tak ładnie prosisz, to chyba nie mam wyjścia. Właściwie to ja chciałem przepraszać i prosić o wybaczenie, ale jak wiesz nie leży to w mojej naturze, zapomnijmy więc może o tej sprawie? Co ty na to?

— Zgadzam się. Powiedz no tylko gdzie byłeś?

— Na małych poszukiwaniach. —

— I co znalazłeś?

— Och, nic szczególnego, poza Złotym Śniegiem — sięgnął za siebie i pokazał hobbitowi mały bukiecik _mallosów_. Jamie westchnął zachwycony, chwytając kwiaty i zanurzając w nich twarz. — a także, dziedzicem Elendila. — Dokończył swą wypowiedź ork, a Jamie zamarł w jednej chwili.

— CO?! Chcesz powiedzieć, że on…?

— Tak, żyje i ma się nawet nieźle. — Ork wskazał na ognisko, przy którym pełniło straż kilku wojowników oraz Legolas, który właśnie wylewnie witał się z postacią, naprawdę wyglądającą na Aragorna. — Długołuchy był wyraźnie zawiedziony, że to ja go znalazłem.

— Och Aglekh, jesteś wspaniały! — Jamie zaczął całować go po twarzy, co ork skwitował dość rubasznym śmiechem.

— No już, już, panie hobbit, bo gotowym popaść w samouwielbienie.

— Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze, jestem pewien. — Westchnął Jamie.

— A ja nie. Z Isengardu wyszła armia Sarumana i maszeruje prosto na ten ich Helmowy Jar. Z dziesięć tysięcy Uruk-hai.

_* Cuchnące ścierwa_.

 _** Wciąż masz kwiaty we krwi. Jesteś żałosny._ (Wyrażenie „Kwiaty we krwi” to obraza dla orka. Przeciwieństwem – pochwałą jest określenie „Żelazo we krwi”).


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie otulał się swym elfim płaszczem z Lorien, kocem i peleryną Aglekha, ale i tak drżał na całym ciele. Przeklęty stołp Helmowego Jaru był tak zimny jakby zmroziła go jakaś czarodziejska moc. Jednak było tam zdecydowanie cieplej niż na zewnątrz, gdzie szalały okrutne przeciągi. Jamie skulił się jeszcze bardziej, przysuwając tak blisko tańczących na palenisku płomieni, na ile mógł nie narażając się na podpalenie.

— Panie Burray, loki panu zapłoną — zaśmiała się, przechodząca obok Eowina. Miała na sobie jedynie suknię i lekką chustę zarzuconą na plecy.

— Jak może nie być ci zimno, pani? — Hobbit pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu.

— Wcale nie jest tu aż tak zimno… — Kobieta zbliżyła się do niego. — Czyś ty nie aby chory, hobbicie?

— Nie sądzę, pani. Czuję się znakomicie. — Szybko skłamał niziołek.

Eowina, nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na jego słowa, przycisnęła mu dłoń do czoła. — Jamie, ty masz gorączkę! — wykrzyknęła po chwili.

— Nie może być. — Odruchowo zaprzeczył Burray.

— Pewnoś się przeziębił w drodze z Edoras. Zaraz poproszę, żeby Isilli przygotowała ci zioła łagodzące dolegliwości.

Jamie zagryzł wargę, ale ustąpił. — Dobrze, pani. Zgodzę się na zioła, ale obiecaj, że nie powiesz nikomu o mej przypadłości. Agl… to jest Aragorn jeszcze gotów nie pozwolić mi walczyć, a przecież bitwa zbliża się z każdą godziną.

Eowina zrobiła dość sceptyczną minę, jakby sama uważała udział niziołka w bitwie za kiepski pomysł, ale skinęła głową i ruszyła w stronę pomieszczeń służących za kuchnię. Wkrótce potem do Jamiego przyszła starsza kobiecina z glinianym kubeczkiem, z którego unosiła się dość nieprzyjemna woń.

— To dla mości pana — powiedziała, podając mu napój. — Trzeba wypić od razu, żeby szybko rozgrzało wnętrzności. Za jakiś czas dostanie też pan trochę nalewki na przeziębienie.

— Dziękuję bardzo i jeśli mógłbym prosić, żeby nikomu nie mówić o mojej małej niedyspozycji?

Kobiecina kiwnęła głową i oddaliła się, a Jamie zatykając nos zaczął pić. Zioła smakowały równie paskudnie, jak pachniały, ale hobbit zacisnął zęby i wypił płyn duszkiem.

— Co tam żłopiesz, mały przyjacielu? — Nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się Aglekh i usiadł obok Jamiego, przyglądając się ciekawie opróżnionemu kubeczkowi.

— Nic takiego. — Niziołek otarł usta wierzchem dłoni. — Tylko płyn wzmacniający, żebym miał siłę do walki.

Twarz orka nagle się wydłużyła. — Właśnie…, co do walki…

— No chyba nie zamierzasz się sprzeciwiać mej woli, bym wziął w niej udział?! — mruknął groźnie hobbit.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie zamierzam się sprzeciwiać twej woli. Zwyczajnie zamierzam ci tego kategorycznie zakazać.

Jamie podskoczył, jak oparzony, ciskając gromy oczami. — Nawet nie próbuj.

— Jamie, spokojnie. Pomyśl logicznie, twoje szanse na pozostanie przy życiu są znikome, wtedy z wargami miałeś zwyczajnie szczęście…

— Nie chcę tego słyszeć! Nie zabronisz mi! Nie ma takiej możliwości! Nie masz takiego prawa!

— Okazywanie agresji na nic się zda, nie ustąpię, panie Burray. — Ork uśmiechnął się z wyższością, co rozwścieczyło hobbita jeszcze bardziej. Cisnął w niego z całej siły kubeczkiem, który odbił się od piersi Aglekha i rozbił, spadając na kamienną podłogę.

— Jak śmiesz?! Czy uważasz mnie za swą własność, żeby mną rozporządzać?!

— Nie gorączkuj się tak. — Aglekh również wstał. — Zwyczajnie chcę zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo.

— Sam potrafię o siebie zadbać! I ostatnio okazało się, że to ja zapewniłem bezpieczeństwo tobie, a ty wciąż wydajesz się zapominać, że nie jestem bezbronnym dzieckiem! — wrzeszczał hobbit, nie bacząc na to, czy ktoś postronny słucha czy nie.

— Nie zapominam o tym, ale i nie zapominam, żeś o wiele mniejszy i słabszy niżli ci z którymi będziemy się mierzyć!

— Co z tego?! W bój pójdą dzieciaki, które nie widziały jeszcze nawet piętnastu wiosen! Są równie słabi, jak ja i o wiele mniej zaprawieni w boju.

Ork prychnął w bardzo nietaktowny sposób, na co doprowadzony do ostateczności Jamie trzasnął go pięścią w twarz. Nie było to mocne uderzenie, nawet jak na hobbita. Aglekh nawet się nie zachwiał, jednak Burray przeraził się swym zachowaniem.

— Najsłodsza Yavanno! — jęknął, ochłonąwszy w ciągu kilku chwil. — Przepraszam, Aglekh! Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Wybacz, nie chciałem cię zranić, ale…

— Nic się nie stało, Jamie. Zdenerwowałem cię mocno, rozumiem, ale i tak będę obstawał przy swoim. Możesz mnie tłuc, ile tylko chcesz.

♥

Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy zapadł zmierzch i padł rozkaz szykowania się do ustawiania szyków bojowych. Jamie widział, że choć wszyscy udają, że będzie dobrze i za murami Helmowego Jaru nie dosięgnie ich biała łapa Isengardu to tak naprawdę drżą na myśl o czekającej ich walce. Szło na nich dziesięć tysięcy wyszkolonych orków, a większość wojowników w ich własnych szeregach chyba nigdy nie posługiwała się mieczem.

Jamie szukał właśnie jakiejś zbroi, która by się dla niego nadała, kiedy posłyszał dźwięk rogu. Wyjrzawszy przez wąskie okienko stołpu, dostrzegł, jak przez bramę wchodzi cały oddział elfów. W jego serce wstąpiła otucha. Może jednak mieli jakieś szanse, skoro elfowie postanowili się przyłączyć…

— Tutaj jesteś — usłyszał złowrogie syknięcie za plecami. I choć od razu rozpoznał głos Aglekha, to odwrócił się gwałtownie, jakby ork był jego najgorszym wrogiem i niebezpiecznie było stać do niego tyłem.

Nie widział go od feralnej rozmowy przy ogniu. Po ziołach Isillii poprawiło mu się na tyle, że opuścił swe przytulne gniazdko i zaczął sposobić się do bitwy, unikając Aglekha.

— Coś taki przestraszony? — spytał ork, wciąż tym złowrogim tonem. Jamie czuł, że nie wróży to niczego dobrego.

— A czyż nie mam racji obawiając się podstępu z twej strony?

Aglekh ukazał swe ostre kły w złośliwym uśmiechu. Hobbit doskonale wiedział, co to oznacza. Był w komnacie sam na sam z orkiem, który zapewne celowo, stanął w taki sposób, by zasłonić sobą jedyne wyjście z pomieszczenia. Jamie zaczął myśleć gorączkowo o tym w jaki sposób mógłby uciec z potrzasku. Rozejrzał się ukradkiem dookoła, próbując zlokalizować jakąś broń.

— Wiem, żeś gorączkował, Jamie. Nie nadajesz się dziś do walki.

 _Przeklęta Eowina_ , pomyślał Jamie, ale głośno powiedział: — I co zrobisz? Zamkniesz mnie tutaj na klucz na czas bitwy? Myślisz, że się nie wydostanę?

— Och, nie. Co to, to nie, mój miły. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że trzeba czegoś więcej niż zamkniętych drzwi, żeby cię powstrzymać.

Hobbit postanowił zmienić front i spojrzał błaganie na orka. — Aglekh, proszę. Czemu nie zaakceptujesz faktu, że _nie jestem_ istotą bezbronną, którą trzeba chronić?

— Mój słodki Jamie, twoje spojrzenie zbitego szczeniaczka nie zadziała w tej sprawie. — Mówiąc, ork zaczął powoli podchodzić do hobbita. — To mój obowiązek jako silniejszego z naszej dwójki, żeby cię otaczać opieką.

— To mnie otocz opieką, ale walcząc u mego boku.

Aglekh tylko pokręcił głową, wciąż się zbliżając. Dopiero teraz Jamie dostrzegł, że trzyma w dłoni sznur i kamień, co bardzo go zaniepokoiło.

— Zdradź mi w takim razie, co zamierzasz? Aglekh? Aglekh?! AGLEKH!!!

Na nic zdały się wrzaski i szamotanina, w jednej chwili ork go obezwładnił i uniósł kamień nad jego głową, a w następnej Jamie poczuł tępy ból w okolicach skroni i zapadła ciemność. 

♥

Hobbit ocknął się z koszmarnym bólem głowy. Odkrył, że leży czymś twardym, ale dość gładkim. Próbował się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej, ale utrudniały mu to krępujące go sznury. Od wysiłku zebrało mu się na wymioty.

Rozejrzał się dookoła i zrozumiał, że jest w oświetlonej nikłym światłem pochodni jaskini a dookoła niego kłębią się ludzie. Głównie kobiety, starcy i małe dzieci. A więc Aglekh dopiął swego, zamknął go razem z tymi, którzy nie walczyli. Wściekłość zawrzała w niewielkim ciałku hobbita, zaczął szarpać się z więzami ze zdwojoną siłą.

— Uspokój się! — warknęła na niego siedząca nieopodal kobieta. Jamie spojrzał w jej stronę i ujrzał nad sobą gniewne spojrzenie Eowiny.

— Ty…! — syknął wściekle. — Tyś mnie wydała!

— Nie wydałam, nie pochlebiaj temu swojemu orkowi, że zamieniłabym z nim choćby słowo!

— Skąd zatem wiedział, żem chory? — warknął. Nie miało w tej chwili znaczenia, że wyda się jaka relacja łączy jego i Aglekha. Zresztą Eowina nie wyglądała na mocno zdziwioną. Pewnie domyśliła się wszystkiego dawno.

— To ja mu powiedziałam… — odezwała się cicho starowinka, która przyniosła Jamiemu zioła.

— Isilli? — Siostrzenica króla zrobiła zdumioną minę. — Prosiłam byś zachowała to dla siebie.

— Wybacz pani, ale ten… ten… wojownik… jego oczy… Nie miałam odwagi się przeciwstawić temu bezlitosnemu spojrzeniu, gdy zapytał co podałam hobbitowi.

— Trzeba było rzec, że nie wiesz i odesłać go do mnie! Oczekiwałam po tobie większej lojalności.

— Mniejsza z tym! — przerwał im bardzo niegrzecznie Jamie. Gorączkował się, bo jego uszu doszły gwałtowny szczęk mieczy i gniewne okrzyki. Nie miał czasu do stracenia. — Słyszę, że bitwa już rozpoczęta?

— A i owszem! Już po nas będzie zaraz! — Do ich rozmowy dołączył starzec siedzący nieopodal. — Przeszli przez mury obronne i niebawem zdobędą warownię. Zginiemy niechybnie. — Zapłakał gorzko.

— Na co więc czekacie?! Rozwiążcie mnie, byle prędko! — ponaglił Jamie.

— Nie! — jęknął starzec. — Nie możemy! On zabronił…, chyba, żeby Uruk-hai tu weszli… — Znowu załkał.

— NATYCHMIAST MNIE ROZWIĄŻCIE! — zawył niziołek, nie zważając już na względy dobrego wychowania. — Pani Eowino, proszę! Mogę im pomóc!

Siostrzenica króla zaśmiała się gorzko. — A cóż ty możesz zrobić, mości hobbicie?

— Tak samo co ty i niektóre z towarzyszących nam kobiet; mogę odmienić los tej bitwy. Rozwiążcie mnie i jeśli chcecie pójdźcie walczyć razem ze mną.

— Nie! Nie rozwiążemy cię! Wtedy Aglekh nas zabije! Tak powiedział… — Tym razem Isilli wyraziła sprzeciw wobec woli Jamiego, a we wnętrznościach hobbita znowu zawrzało. Na górze jego druhowie, jego król i jego najdroższy Aglekh (na którego był aktualnie wściekły, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że był mu drogi) właśnie mogli wykrwawiać się na śmierć, a ci głupcy nie chcą pozwolić mu dołączyć do walki i być może kogoś uratować.

— WYPUŚCIE MNIE! — wrzasnął. — JEŚLI TEGO NIE ZROBICIE TO POZNACIE SMAK MOJEJ ZEMSTY!

— Spokojnie, panie hobbit, spokojnie! — Przerażona jego wybuchem Eowina, próbowała jakoś go ułagodzić, ale było za późno. Wściekłość i strach o przyjaciół, podsycany dodatkowo panicznymi krzykami dobiegającymi ze stołpu, który mieścił się nad nimi, przejęły kontrolę nad Jamiem.

— AGLEKH ZAGROZIŁ JEDYNIE, ŻE WAS ZABIJE, A JA… MOJA ZEMSTA BĘDZIE O WIELE GORSZA! — Pieklił się dalej Jamie, nie wiedząc skąd biorą się słowa wychodzące z jego ust. — ZNISZCZĘ WAS I WSZYSTKO CO KOCHACIE! ZRUJNUJĘ WASZE SZCZĘŚĆIE, CHOĆBY TO MIAŁA BYĆ OSTATNIA RZECZ, JAKĄ ZROBIĘ! — Wił się jak wściekły węgorz w swoich więzach i wkrótce nie było potrzeba już żadnych gróźb, bo jeden z węzłów poluźnił się na tyle, że hobbit po chwili skoczył na równe nogi, wolny i gotów do boju. Usłyszał jeszcze, jak starzec zakwilił: „Już po nas!”, ale nie odwrócił się nawet by posłać mu potępiające spojrzenie, tylko pognał do wyjścia z jaskiń. Z impetem wpadł na strażnika pilnującego drzwi. Mężczyzna przewrócił się, a Jamie korzystając z okazji wymknął się z jaskini i popędził prosto na pole bitwy, po drodze sprawdzając czy ma swój sztylet od lady Galadrieli.

Wybiegając z pełnego łuczników stołpu, dostrzegł z przerażeniem, że orkowie rzeczywiście przedarli się przez mur, a mówiąc bardziej obrazowo, zrobili w nim wielką dziurę. Ale jakim cudem zdołali skruszyć kamień?! Nie był to jednak najlepszy moment na zadawanie sobie takich pytań, strzały śmigały dookoła jego głowy, okrowie zbliżali się nacierając na armię Rohanu, która powoli wycofywała się w kierunku stołpu. Jamie puścił się biegiem do walki, wyciągając miecz z dłoni zabitego orka, leżącego w kałuży nieopodal. Broń była dla niego za ciężka, mógł zadawać ciosy jedynie trzymając miecz oburącz, ale i tak lepsza to było niż jego maleńki sztylet, który zostawił sobie jako ostateczność. Ciął nogi atakujących, bez zastanowienia, nie myśląc o tym co robi. Kiedy przeciwnik padał na ziemię on szedł dalej, cały czas przeczesując wzrokiem okolicę w poszukiwaniu białego drzewa Gondoru na piersi któregoś z walczących. Bał się patrzeć pod nogi, na leżące wszędzie ciała wrogów i sojuszników. Wiedział, że jeśli zobaczy to, czego tak bardzo się boi, wszystko się skończy. Nie będzie miał sił zrobić następnego kroku.

Zapatrzył się o pół sekundy za długo. Mignęło mu coś białego, ale nie było to drzewo, a dłoń – znak Sarumana na hełmie jednego z Uruk-hai. Wtedy nastąpił potężny cios, który zwalił go z nóg. Hobbit padł na ziemię, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Przekręcił się na plecy, żeby widzieć przeciwnika, ale było za późno. Potężny ork już spuszczał na niego ostrze swego miecza. Jednak nim go dosięgło, zderzyło się z innym ostrzem, które sprawnie je odepchnęło i zaraz potem gładko przebiło brzuch orka.

Jamie podniósł pełen wdzięczności wzrok na swego wybawiciela, pewien, że zobaczy Aglekha w całej chwale jego gniewu i zacietrzewienia bojowego. Tymczasem stała nad nim Eowina.

— Ale masz minę, — powiedziała uśmiechając się krzywo i pomagając mu wstać. — Spodziewałeś się pewno swego księcia z bajki, co? Wygląda jednak na to, że ty będziesz musiał ratować jego. — Kobieta wskazała na część muru obronnego, która wciąż stała i Jamie wreszcie zobaczył Aglekha. Ork stał na jego szczycie i był otoczony przez pięciu albo sześciu swych pobratymców. Walczył ze wszystkimi na raz.

— Dziękuję! — rzucił hobbit przez ramię, już pędząc na ratunek. Wspiął się po schodach zrzucając po drodze dwóch orków, którzy najwyraźniej w ogóle go nie dostrzegli i ciął jednego z tych, którzy otaczali Aglekha. Ork wrzasnął i runął poprzez blanki na ziemię, a w ślad za nim zaraz poleciał drugi.

— JAMIE?! — Okrzyk Aglekha zawierał w sobie i gniew, i radość, i podziw, i zaskoczenie. Jamie chyba nigdy nie słyszał by w jedno słowo, w tym przypadku jego imię, zostało włożonych tyle emocji.

— Już jestem przy tobie, mój dzielny rycerzu i nic ci nie grozi. — Zaśmiał się, czując jak robi mu się lżej na sercu. Ustawił się plecami do pleców Aglekha, tak by było im wygodnie walczyć.

— Co ty tu robisz? Miały cię pilnować. — syknął ork, zadając śmiertelny cios kolejnemu przeciwnikowi.

— Nie wiń ich. Wiesz przecież, że trudno mnie upilnować. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że widzę cię żywego. Choć nadal jestem wściekły za to, że mnie ogłuszyłeś i związałeś. Wiedz, że jeśli zrobisz to jeszcze raz, to koniec z nami! — Jamie ciął jednego z napastników z takim impetem, że cały został obryzgany jego krwią.

— Porozmawiamy o tym innym razem! — odkrzyknął Aglekh, wymachując mieczem na lewo i prawo. — Walczysz naprawdę dobrze, mości hobbicie.

— Cieszę się, że wreszcie to dostrzegasz. — Jamie zrobił karkołomny wypad w przód i zablokował cięcie ostatniego z orków, którzy otoczyli Aglekha. Jego przyjaciel tymczasem malowniczo odrąbał mu głowę.

— No, no, no… Jest szansa, że oboje wyjdziemy z tego żywi.

Walczyli długo i zaciekle. Jamie wkrótce zaczął się męczyć, ręce drętwiały mu od ciężkiego miecza, a nogi zaczynały odmawiać posłuszeństwa. Przyrzekł sobie, że jeśli przetrwa poprosi Aglekha, żeby go potrenował.

Wrogowie nacierali ze wszystkich stron, krew lała się strumieniami, ogłuszające wrzaski sprawiały, że hobbit nie słyszał tego, co mówił do niego Aglekh, który notabene nie odstępował go na krok.

Nagłe i mocne pchnięcie jednego z nacierających napastników odrzuciło Jamiego w tył. Burray stoczył się ze schodów, boleśnie raniąc sobie bark i kość biodrową, by na koniec wpaść twarzą prosto w błoto. Nie było jednak czasu na użalanie się nad sobą, bo padł pod nogi wrogów. Podniósł się i od razu zamachnął mieczem na najbliższego orka, raniąc go śmiertelnie. Nim zaatakował go kolejny przeciwnik, u jego boku już stał Aglekh.

— Nic ci nie jest?! — wrzasnął, przebijając mieczem nacierającego Uruk-hai.

Jamie tylko potrząsnął głową, woląc oszczędzać siły i nie marnować ich na czcze zapewnienia. Mięśnie ramion paliły żywym ogniem, ale wciąż smagał nogi orków swym zdobycznym orężem.

— Wycofujemy się! — usłyszeli nagły ryk Aragorna. — Do stołpu! Żywo!

— Jak to? — zdziwił się Jamie. — Tak po prostu im ustąpimy?!

— Patrz, czy to nie ta jasnowłosa dziewka, którą tak lubisz? — Aglekh wskazał na postać otoczoną wianuszkiem orków. Jamie już na pierwszy rzut oka rozpoznał srebrzyste włosy Eowiny.

— Musimy jej pomóc!

— Ani mi się śni. — Prychnął ork, siekąc swych pobratymców stojących im na drodze do stołpu. — Skoro przyszła walczyć, zapewne wiedziała na co się pisze. Chodź!

Jamie posłał mu jedynie mordercze spojrzenie i sam puścił się biegiem w kierunku walczącej resztką sił Eowiny. Wpadł między jej przeciwników i podobnie jak w przypadku, gdy pomagał osaczonemu Aglekhowi, korzystając z elementu zaskoczenia, położył dwóch orków na raz.

— Uciekaj stąd, niziołku — stęknęła Eowina zamachnąwszy się mieczem na największego z otaczających ją Uruk-hai. — Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

— Teraz będziemy kwita — odparł Jamie, nie robiąc sobie nic z jej niewdzięczności. Już miał przeszyć mieczem kolejnego orka, kiedy coś wielkiego złapało go za szatę na plecach i podniosło wysoko do góry.

— _Sharr Rohan-hai nar pros mibur._ — warknął ordynarny głos, tuż nad jego uchem. — _Bajug parfutag gru agh kunol nar miruurz strigzul._[1]

Jamie nie zrozumiał z tego ani słowa, ale musiało to być coś niezmiernie obraźliwego, bo reszta orków zaśmiała się gromko. Jednak ów śmiech zamarł równie szybko jak się zrodził, gdy Ewoina wprawnym ruchem ostrza odcięła jednemu z nich głowę, a Jamie wbił swój sztylet w żołądek tego, który go trzymał. Ork zawył i wypuścił go z łap, a hobbit upadł ciężko na rozmokłą ziemię. Nim zdążył się podnieść, ponownie ktoś chwycił go, niczym lalkę i uniósł w górę. Jednak nim zdążył ponownie użyć sztyletu, został postawiony na ziemi.

— Spokojnie, to ja. — Warknął zirytowany Aglekh. — Strasznie mi dziś mieszasz szyki, panie hobbit.

— Uwaga! — wrzask Eowiny przerwał ich walkę na spojrzenia. Jednak nim zdążyli zareagować, kobieta zablokowała spadający na Aglekha cios miecza i wdała się w walkę z napastnikiem. — Załatwicie sprawy prywatne później, a teraz jazda do stołpu! — Warknęła, wbijając miecz po samą rękojeść w pierś przeciwnika. Wyciągnęła go, odpychając wiotczejące ciało nogą.

Zdębiały Aglekh patrzył na nią, jakby ujrzał ją po raz pierwszy. Gdyby sytuacja nie była tak poważna, Jamie zapewne roześmiałby się na widok jego miny.

— Za mną! — wrzasnęła Eowina kierując się w stronę bramy stołpu. Jamie posłuchał jej, ciągnąc za sobą Aglekha. Wpadli do wnętrza jako ostatni i zrazu zabrali się za pomoc przy barykadowaniu bramy. Jamie kątem oka szukał reszty swych przyjaciół. Wszyscy jeszcze żyli, ale jak długo to jeszcze potrwa? Jednak to postawa króla była tym, co złamało mu serce. Theoden wyglądał jakby zamierzał się poddać.

♥

Aglekh był wielce zaskoczony. Cóż za niezłomność i upór płynęły z małego ciałka Jamiego. Przez chwilę nie wierzył własnym oczom, widząc go zwalającego przeciwników poprzez blanki. Myślał, że to umysł płata mu figle, w chwili zagrożenia ukazując to, co tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć. Ale nie, to Jamie we własnej osobie, który zdołał wyswobodzić się spod straży (co prawda licha to była straż) i przemknąć przez pole bitewne by pomóc jemu, Aglekhowi. Nie pozwolił sobie jednak na poddanie się wzruszeniu tym faktem, później będzie na to czas.

Hobbit walczył dzielnie ramię w ramię z nim, ale ork wkrótce dostrzegł, że zaczyna się męczyć. Mimo wszystko popędził na ratunek siostrzenicy króla, która po prawdzie chyba wcale ratunku nie potrzebowała. Co za niesamowita kobieta. Aglekh jednak nie miał czasu na dłuższe rozważania w tej materii, bo powrócili do stołpu i należało barykadować drzwi. Z odrobiną przestrachu spoglądał na pozostałych przy życiu Rohańczyków i elfów. Było ich tak niewielu. Zerknął na hobbita, którego oczy dotychczas tak mocno płonące ogniem, jakby nagle przygasły. Podążył za jego spojrzeniem i od razu zrozumiał. Theoden wyglądał, jakby zamierzał się poddać. 

— Co może zrobić człowiek, przeciw takiej nienawiści? — westchnął, spoglądając zrezygnowanym wzrokiem po poddanych. Aglekh prychnął pogardliwie. Już miał ryknąć, że nie czas teraz na morały i górnolotne myśli, ale pierwszy odezwał się Jamie.

— Może się nie ugiąć — powiedział cicho, zaskakując tym chyba nawet samego siebie. W sali zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie stłumionym wrzaskiem dobijających się do drzwi orków.

Theoden spojrzał na niziołka, unosząc brwi. — Słucham cię, panie Burray?

— Odpowiadam na twe pytanie, wasza wysokość. Człowiek wobec takiej nienawiści może jedynie trwać, dumnie stawiając jej czoła i bronić tego w co wierzy.

Król, jakby zawstydzony, westchnął ciężko.

— Jedź z nami! — szepnął z nagła Aragorn, stając obok Jamiego i świrując Theodena wzrokiem. — Wyjdźmy im naprzeciw. Brońmy tego w co wierzymy, jak mówi nasz hobbit.

W oczach króla nagle zalśnił ledwie widoczny blask. Podniósł je na dziedzica Elendila, a jego twarz rozjaśniło coś na kształt uśmiechu. — Wybiła godzina, w której wszystkie rasy wspólnie chwycą za miecz i sprzeciwią się złu!

Aglekh uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem. Korciło go, żeby uświadomić Theodena jak bardzo słuszne były te słowa.

♥

O pierwszym brzasku poranka ze stołpu Helmowego Jaru wyjechali jeźdźcy ze swym królem na czele. Byli jak bóstwa słusznego gniewu i zemsty za wyrządzone krzywdy; siekli i bili wszelkie plugastwo na swej drodze, torując sobie ścieżkę pośród tłumu orków z Isengardu. Byli wśród nich ludzie, elfowie, krasnolud, hobbit oraz ork. Wszyscy, ramię przy ramieniu, walczyli w ostatnim zrywie wobec ciemności zalewającej Śródziemie.

Los był dla nich łaskawy. Oszczędził niemal wszystkich, bowiem dotrwali do chwili, w której ze wschodu nadeszła odsiecz.

[1] Widzę, że Rohańczycy nie mają dumy. Wysyłają w bój kobiety i gryzonie zamiast prawdziwych wojowników.


End file.
